


Things That Happen After Eddie Lives

by znamenskaya



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Anxiety, Awkward Sex, BAMF Beverly Marsh, Bedsharing, Canon-Typical Racism, Coming Out, Drunkenness, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak has a paralyzing fear of sexuality, Emetophobia, First Time, Friendship, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Parallel Dimensions Theory, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), References to Suicide, Richie Tozier has a paralyzing fear of emotions, Road Trips, Slow Burn, canon-typical domestic abuse, canon-typical emotional abuse, psychiatric help, references to drug abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: В мире, где Ричи успевает после мёртвых огней спасти Эдди от смерти, проблемы в списке дел не заканчиваются: Ричи Тозиера судят за убийство, Эдди Каспбрак долго и с кучей бумаг разводится, все платонически (а кое-кто не очень) делят постель, исследуют магию, контактируют с мёртвыми, что заканчивается всегда отвратительно, опять же, кое-кто в отправляется в поездку от Дерри до Лос-Анджелеса, которая становится квитэссенцией тупости.





	1. В Дерри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things that Happen after Eddie Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706578) by [IfItHollers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfItHollers/pseuds/IfItHollers). 

В карьере Эдди отказывается окунать голову под воду.

— У меня сраная дыра в лице, Ричи, мудак, — пытается он.

— Я тебя не слышу, — отвечает Ричи, наваливаясь на него всё сильнее.

— Ричи—

— Не слышу!

— Ричи, клянусь Сатаной—

— Извини, вообще не слышу! — восклицает он, опускается под воду и тянет Эдди за ногу вниз.

Эдди пинает его в лицо — не так сильно, как мог бы, да и ему мешает сопротивление воды, так что единственное, что происходит с лицом Ричи — это то, что его очки сначала повисают дужкой на одном ухе, а затем он и вовсе их теряет. Когда он выныривает обратно без очков, ничего не видя и пытаясь смахнуть капли воды с лица, то слышит:

— Ты мудак сраный, Ричи, не могу поверить, ты вообще знаешь, _что_ такое стафилококковая инфекция?! Прошло двадцать семь лет, ты, сука, узнал, что такое стафилококк, а? Мне придётся принимать антибиотики, потом выработается привыкание, а потом я внесу свой, блять, вклад в мировую популяцию бактерий, устойчивых к антибиотикам, а _потом_ у меня будет золотистый стафилококк, и в этом будешь виноват ты, Ричи—

Ричи смаргивает и считает видимые над водой головы — Майк идентифицируется моментально, как и Билл со своими рыжими волосами, а он сам практически сверху на Эдди, так что они где-то явно потеряли Бена и Бев. _Ну наконец-то,_ — думает Ричи, потому что он ни кто иной, как лжец и двуличный человек, который в данный момент хватается обеими руками за плечи Эдди и покачивается на воде, держась за него.

— Да, ага, грязная вода, я услышал тебя первые восемьдесят раз, — лениво тянет он.

— Это не— Это не просто грязная вода, это _стоячая_ вода, здесь личинки мух и комаров… — тут Эдди резко передёргивает. Ричи всё ещё влюблён в него.

— Эй, Эдди, — окликает он его, но с каждым словом делает это всё тише. — Эдди. Эдди.

— Чёрт возьми, _что?_

Ричи знает, как сейчас выглядят его глаза — крохотные и опухшие от воды, а сам он похож на сраного голого землекопа. Он наклоняет голову и мрачно пялится на Эдди, всё приближаясь и приближаясь, пока его глаза — большие влажные карие глаза — не становятся чёткими. Они просто огромные, и Ричи может представить себе, о чём думает Эдди, потому что он и сам думает о том же: _это оно? Это всё? Теперь мы свободны, и всё кончилось?_

И он опускает голову, набирает в рот воду и струёй выплёвывает её в лицо Эдди. Его вопль разносится эхом по карьеру и завершается криком:

— Я убью тебя к чёртовой матери, Ричи! 

*

Клуб неудачников устраивает ночёвку в гостевом доме Дерри.

Как факт, Эдди никогда, наверное, не сможет больше ночевать один в отеле или чистить зубы, не оглядываясь и не думая о том, как сейчас из ниоткуда выскочит сраный Генри Бауэрс и всадит нож ему в лицо. Идея спать в номере гостевого дома Дерри в принципе не подвергается никаким обсуждениям.

К несчастью, в Дерри больше негде оставаться. Квартира Майка над библиотекой до сих пор считается местом преступления, так что не вариант, мать Эдди мертва, а её дом много лет назад был продан. А сам он измотан, он буквально только что вышел из больницы, где говорил с полицией насчёт ножевой раны, пока её стерилизовали — а Майк и Ричи в участке. Бен, Билл, Бев и Эдди возвращаются в гостевой дом ранним утром.

Эдди долго и боязливо смотрит на лестницу и представляет, как он на самом деле заходит в номер, закрывает дверь и остаётся один в темноте, а потом Бев зевает и предлагает:

— Может, мы все останемся у меня в номере?

Бен смотрит на неё и слегка приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит.

— Как в детстве, — поясняет она. — Подождём, пока придут Майк и Ричи. Когда проснёмся, то точно будем знать, что это всё было на самом деле.

Когда-то белая футболка Бев теперь вся в кровавых корках, а на лице у Эдди огромная повязка. Он сомневается в том, что завтра будут какие-то сложности с памятью, но он помнит, как часто просыпался по ночам в холодном поту после первой победы над Оно, и помнит кошмары, в которых Оно пробиралось к нему домой и забирало его мать — сцена в подвале аптеки повторялась в её спальне, в гостиной, на кухне.

Две вещи неизбежны: когда-нибудь они точно лягут спать, и этот сон будет психологически абсолютно ебаным. 

Он вдруг понимает, что все трое — Бев, Билл и Бен — смотрят на него. Решающий голос за ним.

И тут же он будто ощетинивается — он ранил Оно, не так ли? Едва ли он теперь самый слабый в их компании. Он задушил прокажённого голыми руками — и теперь он смотрит на Билла и открывает рот в желании вразумить его. Вдруг голубые глаза Билла слегка расширяются, и он бросает взгляд не на Бев, а на Бена, а его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

_О._ Это должен быть Эдди, потому что Билл не может решать за всех, кто будет спать в комнате Бев вместе с ней.

— Ладно, но если я проснусь и увижу кого-то в ванной с выключенным светом, то _сначала_ я пырну его ножом, а потом спрошу, кто это.

Эдди уверен: будь Ричи здесь, он бы обязательно нашёлся с ответом. Его отсутствие чётко повисло в полутёмном коридоре.

— Ничего другого я и не ждал, — отвечает Билл и хлопает Эдди по плечу.

Бен кажется слегка удивлённым. 

— Если мы будем тихо, то я сомневаюсь, что возникнут какие-то проблемы. Не знаю, как вы, ребят, а я сплю на ногах, — он бросает взгляд на стойку администратора. — Здесь кто-то вообще работает?

После короткого обсуждения они решают, что не будут сегодня таскать матрасы с одного этажа на другой, а просто принесут постельное бельё, подушки и одеяла из своих номеров и соорудят ночлег. Билл ходит хвостом за Эдди — пытаясь дать Бену и Бев хотя бы малое ощущение того уединения, которое особенно нужно в моменты усталости, — и вместе они сдирают бельё с кроватей, бросают подушки, простыни и одеяла в плед, который Эдди потом аккуратно скручивает в большую авоську и перекидывает через плечо. 

— Покрывала в отелях никогда не чистят нормально, антисанитария, — ворчит он больше по привычке, чем из реальной неприязни. — Если бы у меня была ультрафиолетовая лампа, и я бы сообщил, куда нужно, о том, что нашёл, то в Дерри вообще не осталось бы отелей. Фу.

— Если хочешь спать на полу без покрывала — удачи, — говорит ему Билл.

Эдди разворачивается на полном ходу и смотрит на Билла, который застывает на половине лестницы и пытается придержать свой куль из белья. Эдди показывает на повязку у себя на лице.

— Ты думаешь, я буду спать на полу? Меня ударили сегодня ножом, Большой Билл, удачи тебе выпихнуть меня с кровати.

*

Ричи ненавидит полицию Дерри.

Он никогда не питал к ним особой любви — прямо перед их равнодушными носами убили кучу детей, а задача копов, как вы понимаете, в том, чтобы _остановить_ убийства детей. У Ричи вообще такое ощущение, что примерное последние тридцать лет он делает всю работу за них — сначала разбирается с убийствами детей, а потом не дает Генри Бауэрсу убить Майка.

Тут оказывается, что полицию очень интересует Майк.

Сначала Ричи этого не замечает, потому что снова переживает ту минуту, когда он заходит в городскую библиотеку Дерри, видит, как Майка пытаются убить, и всаживает топор в череп Бауэрса — а потом пытается не заблевать мусорное ведро в полицейском участке. И он очень даже в курсе, что после того, как он убил Бауэрса, он и пять его самых близких друзей все спускаются в канализацию и не могут сказать, где находились последующие несколько часов. А в первый день их приезда в Дерри официантка в «Нефрите Востока» видела, как Майк бьёт стулом обеденный стол и вопит. Это плохо. Даже учитывая обычный пофигизм полиции Дерри и муть, которой Оно окутало весь город, это плохо.

Но копы продолжают подсовывать ему стаканчики с кофе (он предпочёл бы текилу) и осторожно, снова и снова, просят его рассказать всё ещё раз. 

_Что делал Майк, когда Ричи зашёл в библиотеку? — Лежал на спине, пытаясь увернуться от удара ножом. — Но что Ричи видел?_

Короче говоря, Ричи в итоге теряет терпение и говорит, что видел ноги Майка, видел Бауэрса, который сидел прямо на нём, видел нож и видел, как Майк пытается оттолкнуть Бауэрса.

_Но как Ричи понял, что именно это делает Майк?_

— Потому что у Бауэрса был нож, а руки Майка лежали на груди Бауэрса вот так… — он прижимает ладони к своей груди и демонстративно толкает сам себя, — …и потому что вот так делают люди, когда кто-то пытается их заколоть.

_И что сделал Ричи?_

— Я взял первое, что под руку попалось, и ударил Бауэрса.

_И что попалось под руку?_

— Оказалось, это был топор.

_Оказалось?_

— Да, по всему полу были куски стекла и валялись разные библиотечные экспонаты, так что я схватил _что-то_, и этим оказался топор.

_Он не посмотрел на этот предмет, прежде чем взять его в руки?_

— Ну, знаете, вряд ли я подобрал бы там на полу подушку. Я взял это, оно было тяжёлым, я ударил им Бауэрса, — чем чаще он повторяет одно и то же, тем меньше его от этого тошнит и больше начинает бесить. 

— То есть, вы ударили Бауэрса, чтобы защитить своего друга, — говорит коп.

— Чтобы не дать ему пырнуть ножом Майка, да.

— Почему Бауэрс пытался ударить Майка?

— Потому что он поехавший расист, сбежавший из психушки и пытавшийся убить Майка тридцать лет назад? И у него ничего не вышло, и он всадил нож в щёку другого моего друга, Эдди, и пытался убить Майка.

— Стойте, мистер Тозиер, стойте, — останавливает его коп. — Вы можете свидетельствовать об ударе, нанесённом в голову мистера Бауэрса. Но у мистера Бауэрса также было колотое ранение в области живота тем самым ножом, с которым его нашли. Откуда вы знаете, что именно мистер Бауэрс был нападавшим?

— …Потому что это Бауэрс?

И снова всё то же самое.

Ричи звонит своему агенту и выслушивает яростную тираду на свой счёт, но за него и Майка вносят залог, и им велят не покидать штат Мэн — замечательно, просто великолепно. Они едут обратно в гостевой дом. Майк сидит на переднем сидении, закрыв лицо руками и надавливая пальцами на глаза.

— Они всегда такие сраные расисты? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, — Майк никак не поясняет свой ответ, и Ричи не спрашивает дальше.

У него навязчивое настроение зайти в гостевой дом, вломиться в номер Эдди и заорать _Угадай, кто внёс залог!_ Но дверь ему никто не открывает.

Ричи ещё пару раз стучит в неё, приговаривая: _Эдс? Эдс?_ Потом он пробует повернуть ручку, потому что соображает он не очень быстро, но рано или поздно до него доходит.

Дверь не заперта. Он заглядывает в номер — там пусто. Даже постельного белья нет на кровати.

Несколько секунд он просто смотрит в пространство, а затем разворачивается и бежит вниз, в свой номер, где полностью одетый Майк уже развалился на кровати, закрыв глаза. Единственное усилие, которое он совершил — снял ботинки.

— Эдди нет, — говорит Ричи. Майк дёргается, приподнимает голову, открывает глаза и устало смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Нет, — повторяет Ричи. — На кровати нет белья, как будто он уехал, и уборщицы… В этом месте есть вообще уборщицы?

Майк смотрит на него, моргает. Ричи стоит и не сводит с него взгляда, ждёт какого-то ответа и вдруг понимает, что Майк соображает сейчас так медленно, что его нервозная энергия не в состоянии ждать. Он срывается с места и бежит по лестнице с грацией пьяного чихуахуа, без единой чёткой мысли в голове, кроме _Эдди? — Бев._

Он стучит в её дверь.

— Бев? Ты там? Эээээй?

Внутри кто-то двигается, и Ричи немного успокаивается — _господи, а что если они все исчезли, пока они с Майком были в полиции?_ Когда дверь в итоге открывается, Майк наконец спускается вниз и встаёт рядом с ним.

Дверь открывает Билл.

Ричи молча пялится в ответ, считая в уме количество лестничных пролётов — не ошибся ли он комнатой, — а потом говорит:

— Братан, ну если ты хотел это сделать, мог бы подождать, пока не—

— Закройся, Балабол, — доносится из комнаты голос Эдди.

_О._

— О, да у вас не тройничок! — восклицает Ричи, потому что буквально только что чуть не ляпнул _О, так это не измена!_

Билл закатывает глаза и открывает дверь шире.

— Заходите. Ночёвка по школьным правилам.

На полу перед кроватью куча одеял и подушек, что проясняет то, где спал Билл. Эдди лежит на кровати, лицом к двери; его голова повёрнута на бок, пострадавшей щекой вверх, и он обнимает себя руками. За ним виднеются волосы Бев, которая одной рукой обнимает Эдди поперёк груди.

Ричи резко останавливается в проходе так, что Майк влетает в его плечо.

— Не тройничок, которого я ждал, — исправляется он. — Каспбрак, чёрт возьми. 

— Я вырву тебе язык, — бормочет Эдди, не открывая глаз.

Из-за силуэта Беверли появляется голова Бена — он лежит на полу у дальнего края кровати, дальше от двери. С одной стороны его волосы как будто прилизаны, а с другой — наоборот, стоят колом, и это — очень странно, — даже идёт ему. Наверное, потому что альтернативы у него нет. 

— Всё, ладно, правила ночёвки, — произносит Ричи и падает на кровать. 

Бев и Эдди одновременно стонут, отодвигаясь от него, но он проползает и ложится между ними — потому что ему всё спускают с рук, — и обнимает Эдди обеими руками.

— Где плед? — спрашивает он.

— У меня, — отзывается Бен хриплым, сонным и вообще _божественным_ голосом. — Всё в порядке?

— Внес залог, — отвечает он. — Майку и мне запретили уезжать из Мэна, потому что они теперь расследуют убийство второй степени! — он утыкается лицом в плечо Эдди. — И тебе тоже нельзя уезжать, Спагетти, копы захотят и с тобой поболтать.

— Я же сказал, захлопнись, — рычит Эдди, но всё равно подаётся назад, к Ричи. Он маленький и теплый, и, господи, как же Ричи устал, устал настолько, что не может даже ради самосохранения остановиться и отодвинуться.

Бев вздыхает и обнимает его со спины, что неожиданно — но не неприятно.

— Вот так, — реагирует Ричи. — Стог сена, а ты не присоединишься? Тебе и твоим мышцам там не холодно внизу?

— _Мне_ холодно, — ворчит Билл.

— Я иду. Мне без разницы, я мог бы заснуть на битом стекле, — говорит Майк, закрывает дверь и ложится рядом с коконом Билла, как Снупи из комикса — на собачью будку. 

— Ты хороший человек, Майки, — отвечает Билл.

— Ладно, ладно, — не затыкается Ричи. — Уверен, Стог? Один раз — не…

Бев закрывает ему рот рукой и шепчет в его ухо:

— Тшшш. Бип-бип, Ричи.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Бен, и Ричи слышит, как он ложится.

_Ну-ну, устраивайся,_ думает он, но молчит. Эдди и Бев явно спали, когда он вломился, а футболка Эдди всё ещё пахнет застаревшей грязью и водой из карьера, но теперь уже никто не собирается двигаться.

_Стэн тоже должен быть здесь,_ мрачно думает он, и вдруг следующее, что он осознаёт — это слова Эдди:

— Господи, ты что, сраный осьминог? Слезь с меня!

Ричи так резко дёргается назад, что чувствует, как его плечо заезжает Бев прямо в нос, и так же резко замирает.

— Чёрт, Ричи, — говорит Бев.

Он пытается сесть и в то же время оборачивается за спину, чтобы посмотреть, сломал он Бев нос или нет.

— Вот чёрт, всё нормально, Молли Рингуолд*?

— Да, просто лежи спокойно, — она толкает его обратно вниз и ложится сама.

— Да, мэм, — басит он, расчехлив свой сочный кентуккийский голос Бафорда Киссдривела* и послушно укладывается.

Эдди же выскальзывает из постели, бубня:

— Надо позвонить домой.

Ричи смотрит, как покачиваются его плечи, как он осторожно идёт по комнате — видимо, чтобы не наступить на Майка и Билла, — а потом он сам поднимается. 

— И… — Ричи нервно проводит рукой по волосам, — принять душ. 

Он закрывает глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущее чувство в сердце, которое шепчет _Не уходи,_ но Бев цепляется пальцами за его футболку, и он снова засыпает.

*

Эдди едет вместе с Беном в Бангор, чтобы купить новый телефон.

После того, как все они сначала поплавали в клоунском убежище, а потом поплескались в карьере, означает только одно: мобильник ни у кого не функционирует — кроме телефона Майка, потому что он был в неубиваемом и водонепроницаемом чехле. Телефон Бев весь в крови, у Ричи он был разбит, когда сам Тозиер упал после мёртвых огней, а экран сотового Эдди треснул ещё в той аварии до приезда в Дерри, но теперь, если чуть надавить на него, то можно легко заметить, как вода симпатично переливается там, под стеклом.

Эдди думал о покупке прочного чехла ещё в самый первый раз, когда брал смартфон, просто на всякий случай, но тогда в магазине были чехлы либо камуфляжной расцветки, либо ярко-розовые — что создало бы неправильное о нём впечатление, — поэтому он просто был аккуратен с телефоном. Точно так же он был аккуратен за рулём, и в работе, но эта неделя стала официально второй худшей неделей в его жизни.

После ночёвки (и после того, как Эдди разделил постель с кем-то, кто не является его женой) они с Биллом направились по очереди звонить своим жёнам со стационарного телефона гостевого дома — неужто клоун заправлял гостевым домом? Интересно, к этому моменту не стали ли они сами владельцами этого места? Так или иначе, Эдди уступил Биллу право звонить первым, потому что надеялся, что потом он поднимется к себе в номер, чтобы принять в душ, и не услышит, что произойдёт сейчас с Майрой — но нет. Вместо этого Билл направился к бару — который они почти опустошили, — и знаками спросил, _Ты не против?_ пока Эдди набирал номер Майры.

И Эдди же не мог сказать, _Да, я против,_ поэтому он покачал головой и знаками же попросил Билла налить и ему стакан чего-нибудь.

Как и ожидалось, разговор с Майрой был чуть более чем абсолютно бессмысленным. По приходу в отделение экстренной помощи он несколько раз велел не звонить его жене, аргументируя это тем, что она в Нью-Йорке и только лишний раз расстроится и разволнуется, услышав о том, что произошло. Как оказалось, долгие дни молчания с его стороны не поспособствовали её спокойствию. В итоге ему пришлось заткнуть себе ухо пальцем и повторять без конца:

— Майра, Майра, кое-что произошло. Был небольшой инцидент, и мне теперь придётся ненадолго задержаться в городе, ладно? Мне придётся задержаться.

— …ещё один инцидент после двадцати четырёх лет за рулём, Эдди, почему ты мне врёшь? Где ты? Либо что-то случилось и я нужна тебе, я должна приехать и о тебе позаботиться, либо ты врёшь и не хочешь, чтобы я знала, чем ты занимаешься, поэтому скажи мне, Эдди, скажи сейчас же—

— Люблю тебя, Майра, мне пора, — тараторит он и в самом прямом смысле бросает трубку. Он тяжело дышит — как будто он кинул не телефонную трубку, а снова метнул ту железку в Оно, — и его сердце снова заходится беспорядочным стуком, и он жутко краснеет.

Билл как раз только встал и грохнул перед ним стакан с виски.

Эдди никогда не пил столько в своей жизни. Он убивает виски в два глотка и ставит стакан на место.

— Ещё? — спрашивает Билл.

— Неа, — отвечает Эдди, чувствуя, как кружится голова. Билл пожимает плечами и берёт стакан.

— Бен говорил что-то про лимон и бутылку виски, надо спросить у него потом ещё раз.

А потом Эдди едет в участок, даёт показания, подписывает бумаги, позволяющие копам просмотреть его медицинские записи — его длинные, длинные записи (_длиннее, чем мой хрен,_ радостно вопит тринадцатилетний Ричи где-то на задворках его мозга) — касательно ранения, и он ещё раз даёт показания, и в конце концов полиция вешает жёлтые ленты на его номер в гостевом доме. Его просят не уезжать из Мэна, пока дальнейшее расследование смерти Генри Бауэрса не принесёт какие-то плоды, но когда Бен говорит: «Я еду в Бангор за новым телефоном, моему ассистенту нужно быть на связи» — то он первый напрашивается поехать с ним.

Эдди пытается заплатить за телефон. Консультантка в Verizon* возвращается и вежливо говорит:

— Простите, сэр, но оплата отменена. Не могли бы вы сказать, к какому ZIP-коду* привязана карта?

Он говорит им свой ZIP-код, пока в его груди не поднимается волна _она не могла, она не могла,_ но он молчит и только нервно улыбается Бену.

Тот, кажется, вообще не улавливает ту неловкость, которую заметил даже Билл во время его разговора с Майрой, и когда консультантка снова приходит и спрашивает, есть ли другая карта — конечно же, у него нет другой карты, у Эдди вообще нет карт, все карты у Майры, а Эдди только скрупулёзно раз в месяц вносит деньги по кредиту, чтобы у них была надёжная кредитная история — Бен говорит, «Пробейте одним чеком» и подаёт женщине чёрную карточку. 

— Ты не обязан был это делать, — быстро говорит ему Эдди в ту же секунду, как консультантка отходит достаточно далеко. — Просто какая-то ошибка. Я быстро уехал из города, ты сам знаешь, что с этими банками, если не сказать им, что куда-то уезжаешь, они заблокируют все карты… — хотя вообще-то он знает, что это не так, потому что у него не было проблем с резервированием номера в гостевом доме — счёт за который сейчас стремительно растёт, как и счёт за бар. Он знает, он всё знает.

Бен пожимает плечами, изучая ассортимент телефонов.

— Просто вернёшь мне деньги, когда позвонишь в банк, — говорит он. — Бев просила телефон с предоплатой — тебе тоже надо?

— Нет, нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Мне только один. У меня есть номер.

Женщина приносит ему новый телефон и забирает старый и побитый для какой-то там их программы переработки. Вид его мобильника вызывает у неё лёгкое удивление, но на нём хотя бы нет крови, в отличие от телефона Бев, который Эдди предусмотрительно упаковал в пакет, потому что это самое настоящее биологическое оружие.

— Что у вас случилось?

— Инцидент с геокэшингом*, — отвечает Бен, даже не поднимая головы — он выглядит, как парень, у кого есть свободное время, а борода и тяжёлые ботинки наталкивают на идею из разряда геокэшинга. Эдди же выглядит как стандартный персонаж игры про менеджеров среднего класса и лишь слабо улыбается сотруднице магазина. — Моя вина, — продолжает Бен и кладёт на стойку несколько карт. — Я бы хотел взять пять вот таких временных телефонов.

— Пять? — переспрашивает женщина.

— Масштабный инцидент, — серьёзно заверяет её Бен. — Главное, помните: всегда нужно распечатывать карту и координаты, прежде чем идти, — он качает головой. — Нельзя полагаться на GPS, если в принципе нет связи.

И это удачная наживка, на которую консультантка клюёт и начинает расписывать им преимущества их 5G сети, — как будто Эдди не в курсе, что в болотах Мэна нифига не ловит, — и отвлекает её от их инцидента. Тем временем, Эдди успокаивается, его не бросает в жар, а сердце бьётся ровнее.

*

Ричи звонит своему агенту.

С нового телефона, а не аппарата в полицейском участке. Когда в Лос-Анджелесе Ричи выходил в город с абсолютным намерением оторваться по полной, он обычно писал номер Стива на обороте любой попавшейся под руку визитке и засовывал её в кошелёк. Он раздумывает над тем, рассказать ли об этом Бену, и если да, то спросить потом, будет ли Бев вносить за него залог, если его посадят за снюхивание кокса с чертежей — или как там ещё отрываются архитекторы. 

_Бип-бип, Ричи,_ звучит у него в голове тоненький голосок, идущий откуда-то из глубин его дурного мозга. Из глубин, где хранятся воспоминания. _Бип, нахуй, бип._

Он всё-таки дозванивается до Стива — со своего нового телефона, спасибо Бену, — и тот отвечает:

— Кто это?

— Джон Фицджеральд Кеннеди, — отвечает Ричи. — Надеюсь, вы проголосуете за нас в ноябре!

Наступает миг молчания, а потом Стив восклицает:

— Господи, чёрт возьми, боже, Рич!

— О, да ты раскрыл меня, — безэмоционально тянет Ричи. Позади него радио на барной стойке вымучивает из себя поп двухтысячных годов.

— У тебя был нервный срыв, а, Рич? Кризис среднего возраста, Рич? У тебя сраная аневризма, Рич?

Ричи глубоко вздыхает и пересказывает ему историю, которую Билл и Майк разложили для них по полочкам.

— Мой друг Стэн убил себя, Стив.

На секунду Стив замолкает. А потом спрашивает:

— Так какого хрена ты ничего не сказал, а, Тозиер? Сначала не можешь выдавить из себя пару слов на сцене, а потом засираешь весь график? Кто такой нахрен Стэн? Никогда от тебя о таком не слышал.

— Мой лучший друг детства, — отвечает он. — Я ходил к нему на бар-мицву. Он тогда сказал «блять» перед целой синагогой и грохнул микрофон на пол. Тебе надо было работать с ним, у него больше… У него _было_ больше юмора в одной подмышке, чем у меня во всём теле.

Он откидывается назад на спинку стула и пытается положить ноги на кофейный столик, но он слишком далеко, и его ноги с глухим стуком приземляются на пол. Он чувствует, как умирает шутка.

Радио ноет: _прямо перед тобой стоит милая юная особа, она и впрямь хороша, она и впрямь влюблена, а потом она проникает в твоё сердце*,_ — и эти слова падают куда-то внутрь Ричи, как монетки падают на дно фонтана, и он медленно разворачивается, и смотрит на радио — это как с тем парнишкой в «Нефрите Востока»? Просто его собственная паранойя вылезает из него и заставляет орать _Я не боюсь тебя!_ в лицо ребёнку?

— Вот чёрт, Рич, — отвечает ему Стив. — Ты узнал перед тем концертом?

— Дааа, — говорит он, растягивая гласную. Он представляет, как жуёт такую же тягучую жвачку, как надувает большой розовый пузырь, который лопается и покрывает всё его лицо этой жвачкой. А потом в его воображении розовый вдруг становится красным, а пузырь — шариком, и он резко садится прямо и напряжённо смотрит в окно.

— И что, ты поехал на похороны и случайно там убил какого-то парня? Тебе очень повезло, что я вообще взял трубку и ответил на звонок из полиции Дерри в штате Мэн. Ты вообще уверен, что это реально существующее место?

— Не, Стэн умер в Джорджии. Точнее, умер-то он в ванне, — исправляется он, потому что прекрасно знает, как эти дурацкие детали возводят стены между ним и собеседником, а ему очень сейчас нужна такая стена. — Но ванна была как бы в Джорджии. А в Мэне мы все выросли, все семеро, так что мы приехали как бы на память, понимаешь? Из разряда «нужно было, можно было, стоило бы»… Его фамилия была Урис, но мы называли его Стэн Урина, как думаешь, есть в этом что-нибудь? Что-нибудь? Ладно, забей. 

— Да, и убийство, Рич, убийство.

— Ну, пока мы были здесь, из местной психушки сбежал серийный убийца, который пытался убить Эдди и Майка, моих друзей, поэтому я ударил его топором и он умер.

С той стороны трубки стоит гробовое молчание.

— Наверное, потому что так бывает, когда ты бьёшь человека топором, — продолжает болтать Ричи. — Они играют… В смысле, играют в ящик, а не что-то ещё, и…

— Иди нахуй, Тозиер, сраный ты уёбок, ты вообще знаешь, что я делал с тех пор, как ты исчез?!

— Стив, я тебе богом клянусь, просто погугли всё это. Мужика звали Генри Бауэрс. Он раньше… — Ричи вдруг начинает хихикать. — Он раньше меня постоянно бил, а когда мне было тринадцать, его посадили за убийство отца, и просто так получилось, что, пока мы проводили памятный вечер в честь моего дорогого друга Стэнли Урины, Бауэрс ударил ножом в лицо моего друга Эдди, а потом попытался заколоть моего друга Майка — наверное, не в лицо, я не знаю, в какое место он хотел заколоть его, но я ударил его топором. Походу, мне нужен адвокат.

Стив молчит ещё несколько секунд и вдруг произносит:

— Господи, блять, Иисусе, Рич.

— Ты гуглишь?

— Если ты меня наёбываешь, тебе лучше сразу забыть мой номер и найти нового агента, что за хрень всё это… — он снова замолкает и бормочет, — Ежедневные Новости Бангора, — и после этого не говорит ничего.

Ричи еле перебарывает навязчивое желание насвистывать тему из телевикторины «Jeopardy!».

— Что за хрень, Рич? — опять спрашивает Стив.

— Нашёл?

— Да, что за херня? Это реальное место?

— Реальное, как мой… — он затыкает себя. — Да, реальное.

— Рич, что… Ты никогда не говорил, что вырос в… в Сумеречной Зоне!*

— Ну, вот поэтому я и не пишу свои шутки, — отвечает он. — В общем, я не знаю, как ты хочешь всё это проворачивать, но мне придётся остаться в Мэне на какое-то время, возможно, в тюрьме, я не знаю, и я бы хотел себе юриста, пожалуйста, потому что я дебил и уже рассказал полиции, что конкретно произошло.

— Ты— Что— Ричи.

— Да, так вот, значит, спасибо, что внёс залог, но мы оба знаем, каково мне будет в тюрьме. 

— Я— У меня нет юристов по уголовному праву в сраной картотеке, Ричи!

— У тебя есть картотека? — интересуется он.

— Это метафора, — отрезает Стив. Ричи представляет, как он сжимает переносицу пальцами. Обычно Стив поддерживает его, даже когда Ричард совсем не смешной (_Совсем Не Страшно!_), но сейчас он… обращается с Ричи так, как тот этого заслуживает. — Ладно, ладно, — говорит он. — Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать, и я перезвоню… Звонить на этот номер? Что ты сделал с телефоном?

— Клоун уронил меня с высоты трёх метров, и я разбил его.

— Иди нахер, я тебе перезвоню, но не звони больше никому и не говори ни с кем, мне нужно теперь составить договор о неразглашении. Не звони даже своей блядской матери.

— Вообще она мертва, так что это затратит больше сил, чем я сейчас в настроении тратить, знаешь?

— Иди нахер и пока, Рич, — бросает ему Стив и вешает трубку.

Ричи захлопывает крышку своего телефона, который слишком отдаёт первым десятилетием двадцать первого века для слишком современного него; он подчиняется велению беспокойных ног, встаёт и садится на пол.

Радио, которое либо играет очень длинную песню, либо целый альбом одного и того же музыканта, говорит ему, что он _не счастливый, но смешной*._

— Вы так уверены, Rilo Kiley? — бубнит он, в итоге узнав группу. Он не знает, зачем ему необходима эта информация. Из всех вещей, которые он забыл (Эдди. То, что он гей. Убийство сраного клоуна) он помнит вот это.

В тишине, чуть разбавленной сопливым фолк-попом с радио, Ричи пытается успокоиться. Он чувствует, как его позвоночник скоро перетечёт в ковёр. У него настроение проверить, как там Эдди, но в последнее время Эдди часто звонит и при виде имени какого-то контакта при входящем звонке моментально бледнеет и выходит из комнаты.

— Что, твои одноразовые пассии, Эдс? — заорал он в последний раз, когда такое произошло. Эдди просто захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

Не то что бы спать вповалку со всеми своими школьными друзьями — это не круто, отнюдь нет, и, видимо, что-то такое он и скажет, когда вернётся в Лос-Анджелес — _тысяча извинений, я просто провёл неделю в постели с двумя брюнетками и двумя рыженькими, и даже не из-за этого я попал в тюрьму,_ — но он уже старый, и спина просто убивает его. Сон на полу ведь полезен для спины, да? 

Он сдаётся и наклоняет голову так, что она не лежит больше на сидении стула, а потом полностью ложится на пол. Он чувствует, как плечи пытаются расслабиться под весом головы, а позвоночник — приспособиться к новому положению. Может, ему стоит записаться на сраную йогу. Если он преуспеет, то хотя бы сможет сам себе отсасывать и значительно сэкономит время.

Он стареет. Все стареют, кроме Стэна.

Он не знает, сколько времени лежит вот так и думает обо всём: о возвращении в Лос-Анджелес, о том, как ему больно сейчас, обо всех, кто сидит наверху, обо всем и сразу, кроме того, что он видел в мёртвых огнях — а потом радио информирует его: _у меня в школе был один друг и недавно он повесился на проводе._ Походу, Майк был прав.

Когда Бев спускается вниз, она видит, как Ричи колошматит радио пафосным старым стулом.

Когда он видит её на лестнице, то пытается поставить стул, но из-за отсутствия адреналина, с помощью которого он и поднял его — сраная королевская или какая там вообще мебель, — что-то нехорошо простреливает его поясницу. Он кладёт на неё ладонь, выпрямляется, насколько может, опираясь на спинку стула, и смотрит на Беверли.

Её рот слегка приоткрыт, а глаза просто огромные, но она молчит. Ричи шутит:

— Нам проще уже выкупить этот сраный отель, да?

И тут стул под ним ломается.

*

Бев отвозит Ричи в травматологию.

— Он потянул спину, — спокойно говорит она, забирая ключи от его машины со столика их общей комнаты. — Ему дадут что-нибудь для расслабления мышц, и мы приедем обратно. Бен, дорогой, ты не мог бы убрать куски стула из коридора, пока кто-нибудь их не увидел?

— Кто? — спрашивает Бен, потому что в этом чёртовом отеле никого больше нет.

— В каком смысле, ‘куски стула’? — интересуется Эдди, потому что это имеет немного больше смысла.

— Ричи разбил стулом радио, — отвечает Бев, на что Майк тут же реагирует:

— Он что-то услышал?

Они все понимают, что он имеет в виду под этим — кое-что очень конкретное, — но никто не говорит вслух об Оно.

— Если и да, то я не знаю. Он сказал только, что ему не нравятся Rilo Kiley. 

— Ага, конечно, — комментирует Бен. — Что ещё сделаем с гостиницей? Билл, не хочешь прокатиться на машине Майка по коридору, не? Ну, чтобы точно оставить след в нашем новом клубном домике? 

— Попозже, — отвечает Билл с мрачным выражением лица.

Бев уходит, а Бен спускается вниз, либо чтобы разобраться со стулом, либо помочь запихнуть Ричи в машину. Эдди поздно спохватывается и вспоминает, что у него в чемодане лежат таблетки для расслабления мышц — у него в чемодане есть практически всё, что можно представить, — но он представляет, как бежит вниз и сует таблетки прямо в руки Ричи, и его горло сжимается. Он чувствует, как подступает тошнота.

Билл тихо говорит:

— Я скоро поеду домой.

Майк и Эдди оба разворачиваются и смотрят на него. Отвлекающий манёвр срабатывает. Эдди слегка расслабляется, но ничего не отвечает.

— Мне кажется, другие сценаристы уже окончательно перехватили мой фильм, да и жена меня бросит, если я не вернусь в итоге домой. Или ещё хуже, она сама появится здесь, и я не могу... — он вздыхает. — Я не могу дать ей приехать сюда. 

Эдди его понимает. Он не сказал Майре, куда уезжает, но параноидально представляет, как она отслеживает его телефон, — несмотря на отключённую в тот же самый момент, как консультантка передала мобильник ему в руки, функцию _найти мой iPhone,_ — как вламывается в гостевой дом и рыщет по всему отелю, проходит по всем этажам, стуча в двери и крича, _Эдди? Медвежонок?_

Но брак Билла ничем не похож на жизнь Эдди. На лице Билла видно явное сожаление, да, но это не глухой ужас. Эдди интересно, видно ли со стороны, что он сам думает о том, что рано или поздно ему придётся звонить на уже бывшую работу и рассказывать им про свой творческий отпуск — перед отъездом он сказал только, что внезапно попал в больницу и не знает, когда выйдет.

Его отгулы — аккуратно сбережённые, несмотря на все увещевания Майры, даже в тот год, когда Эдди так плохо переносил птичий грипп, что кашлял кровью, — однажды закончатся, и придётся придумывать отговорки получше. Он бы никогда не подумал, что однажды фраза _я свидетель того, как человека зарубили топором насмерть,_ станет той, которую ему придётся доносить до своего босса. Да или вообще — до кого угодно. Он боялся множества вещей, но почему-то рассказать об убийстве с помощью топора казалось более безопасным, чем, например, придумать, что у него гангрена.

И это, между прочим, было до того, как ему всадили нож в щёку.

— Ты вернёшься на суд? — спрашивает Майк.

Билл — не подозреваемый, и ему никто не запрещал выезжать за пределы штата. В какой-то момент Эдди приходит в голову, что прокурор может вывернуть всё это так, что они собрались все вместе и решили грохнуть сбежавшего психа — так сказать, отметить тридцатилетний юбилей выпуска из школы. К счастью, Билл, Бев, Бен и Ричи достаточно известны, так что теории заговора вполне могут и не увидеть свет — эти неудобно близкие к сути, но не до конца правдивые теории заговора.

Тех парней, которые избили двух геев и сбросили одного из них с Моста Поцелуев, потому что те им под руку попались, арестовали. Побег Бауэрса удачно совпадает с пропажей детей — того мальчишки из «Нефрита Востока» и маленькой девочки, чьи тела так и не нашли, — и сходится с его старым М.О.* достаточно близко, так что их хотя бы в этом подозревать не будут.

_Комик спасает местного библиотекаря от сбежавшего серийного убийцы,_ звучит, конечно, намного лучше, чем _автор бестселлеров, модный дизайнер, архитектор с международным именем и комик подозреваются в исчезновениях детей._

— Конечно, я приеду, — отвечает Билл. Даже если его не вызовут как свидетеля — он не видел нападений ни на Эдди, ни на Майка, — Эдди легко представляет, как Билл с серьёзным лицом и своими редеющими рыжими волосами — аккуратно причесанными, а не просто откинутыми назад, как всегда, — сидит на скамье. Моральная поддержка для обвиняемых.

— Если будешь помнить, — мрачно говорит ему Майк.

— Тогда позвоните мне до того, как это случится, — резонно замечает Билл. — Не дайте мне уйти и забыть.

— Ладно, — вроде бы спокойно произносит Майк, но на этих словах он еле слышно вздыхает. Он провёл в Дерри всю жизнь, если это вообще можно назвать жизнью. Эдди сам чувствует, как ему не терпится наконец вырваться.

Как второй женатый человек в их компании, Эдди думает, что ему стоит на это отреагировать. Всё-таки Билл, как хороший муж, едет домой к своей жене, известной и красивой актрисе, с которой у них, наверное, будет выводок рыжеволосых талантливых деток теперь, когда влияние Оно пропало. А, может — память, стерильность выжжены на их телах. И ничего вернуть уже нельзя.

Он представляет ребёнка — похожего на него в одиннадцать лет, — который стоит в комнате перед ним. Это ребёнок Майры, но он так же сильно похож на Эдди, как сам Эдди был похож на своего отца, чьи фотографии его мать хранила в доме.

_Нет,_ говорит он себе. Он никогда не позволит этому случиться. Майра никогда не забеременеет от него, это раз, и никогда не будет растить ребёнка, это два. Только не в том доме. И нигде за его пределами. 

Билл пристально смотрит на него.

— Всё нормально?

Эдди не может рассказать ему о том, как он игнорирует голосовые сообщения от Майры, как за сорок восемь часов с покупки телефона его входящие забиты звонками от неё. Он не может рассказать ему, что жалеет об отказе от предложения Бена купить новый телефон с предоплатой и номером, который она не знает. Она — его жена, он согласился быть с ней в болезни и здравии, и да, пусть на работе есть какая-то болезнь, но её звонки он не должен сбрасывать. Но он сбрасывает.

— Ага, — отвечает он Биллу, в чьих голубых глазах нет ни капли осуждения.

*

Несколько часов спустя возвращается Ричи. Теперь он держится прямо, но всё же медленно и аккуратно взбирается по лестнице, одной рукой опираясь на плечи Беверли. Войдя в номер, он вскидывает руки и восклицает:

— Эй! — с такой широченной улыбкой, что становится ясно — он словил кайф.

— Эй, братан! — приветствует его Майк. — Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше! Намного лучше, — он ложится на кровать и ухмыляется Эдди, который сидит в углу и по кругу думает об одном и том же. — Эдди-спагетти, сидит у стола, — напевает Ричи.

Эдди серьёзно смотрит на него.

— Продолжай, Ричи. Что рифмуется со «стола»?

Ричи падает назад, на подушку, и смотрит в потолок. После нескольких долгих секунд он победоносно восклицает:

— Шмола!

Бен молча глядит на него и тихо комментирует:

— Можно мне того же, что и у него?

— Может, «смола», Ричи? — скептически спрашивает Бев.

Ричи не реагирует. Спустя пару секунд становится ясно, что, если он и не спит сейчас, то близок к этому.

— Я заплачу за бар, когда поеду, — вдруг говорит Билл. Бев поднимает брови:

— Ты уже едешь?

— Скоро, — отвечает он. — Наверное, меня уже уволили со сценария, но жена всё ещё скучает.

— Жена, — эхом отзывается Бев. — Актриса. Одри?

— Одра, — исправляет он её. — Одра Филипс. Я и вполовину не так хорош, как она — ну, вы сами знаете.

Эдди переводит взгляд с Беверли, которая всё так же задумчиво смотрит на Ричи, на Бена, который сидит в изножье кровати с ногами на покрывале. Он выглядит так, будто его не волнует ни Ричи позади него, ни странное напряжение между Бев и Биллом.

— Может, теперь я и знаю, — тихо говорит Бев, оборачивается на Бена и мечтательно улыбается.

— Никогда, — невпопад отвечает тот, откидывается назад и толкает Ричи в колено. — Эй, Рич. Рич. — Нет ответа. — Рич... Помойный рот!

Ричи поворачивает голову. Наступает пауза и вдруг он эйфорично восклицает:

— Стог! Горячая штучка, что ты делаешь со мной в одной кровати?

— Ты сам лёг ко мне, — парирует Бен, протягивает руку и снимает очки с Ричи, осторожно складывает их и, перегнувшись через него, кладёт их на тумбочку. 

Что-то затягивается узлом внутри Эдди. Бен не имеет никаких намерений в сторону Ричи, они все уже слишком сплелись за это время. Это должно было бы начать раздражать, но что-то в этой общей комнате — даже с шестью людьми на один туалет, — похоже на их давний клубный домик. Но теперь здесь нет гамака, в который Эдди мог забраться, потребовать своей очереди, и пихнуть потом свои ноги в лицо Ричи — теперь Бен вежливо снимает с Ричи очки, чтобы тот не заснул прямо в них. Просто дружелюбие. Когда Бен кладёт его очки и возвращается на свою часть кровати, Ричи любопытно смотрит на него. Его глаза кажутся удивлёнными и какими-то обнажёнными без большой чёрной оправы.

Вдруг он запрокидывает голову назад, насколько это возможно в положении лёжа, и заходится смехом.

— Чёрт, это несправедливо, Стог! У тебя есть, там… компания… Тебе надо продавать часы или, типа, не знаю — духи... В смысле, реклама, ну ты понял. Видел ту фигню с Брэдом Питтом, давно? Он просто такой говорит _я сексуальный,_ а потом они показывают название духов. Вот что тебе надо делать. Бев… — он оглядывается в поисках Беверли, не находит её и будто бы сдаётся, но в итоге он повышает голос и говорит:

— Бев, скажи своему парню, что он должен продавать духи.

Уголки губ Беверли дёргаются в тщательно скрываемой улыбке.

— Ты должен продавать духи, — невозмутимо повторяет она Бену.

— Спасибо, я понял, — Бен возвращается на своё прежнее место, развалившись в изножье кровати. — Если об этом речь, то я должен продавать салаты. Я опять ем всякий мусор и слишком много пью, чёрт.

— Ага, я заплачу за бар, — повторяет Билл, — а еще за стул и за радио, спасибо большое, Ричи.

— Н-н-не з-за чт-то, Б-большой Билл, — отвечает тот.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — говорит ему Билл, но на его лице улыбка.

*

Ричи предъявляют обвинение.

Он не взял с собой в Дерри костюм, — какого хрена он бы _взял_ его? — так что он идёт за ним во Freese’s*, но, не дойдя до него, чувствует, как начинает трястись, как тошнота подступает к горлу, — так что он разворачивается, идёт обратно в гостевой дом, берёт Бев и едет с ней в Бангор. Там они в каком-то торговом центре заходят в Macy’s*, где Бев просто кидает в него какие-то вещи. Он примеряет костюм, который она выбрала, она смотрит на него, вздыхает, а потом покупает набор для шитья и подгоняет его по фасону сама.

— Ты не обязана, Бев, — говорит ей Ричи.

— Мне нужно на что-то отвлечься, — отвечает она. — Я уже давно ничего не делала руками.

Она и Бен — оба свидетели того, как Бауэрс напал на Эдди, и Бен видел, как Бауэрс убегал, но Ричи прекрасно понимает, что присутствие Бев не настолько важно, как обязательно присутствие его самого, Майка и Эдди. Но она ни разу не заикнулась о возвращении в Чикаго или о своём муже. Ричи не дурак: он видел синяки на её предплечье, поэтому он ничего не спрашивает о мистере Беверли Марш, но он смотрит на её бледные руки и чувствует — нет, не то, что он чувствовал по отношению к Бауэрсу, но чёрт, какой-то мужик распускает свои грязные руки возле Бев Марш?

— Тогда делай, что хочешь, но пусть это сработает, дорогуша, — изображает он, как может, голос Тима Ганна*, и даёт ей спокойно поработать над его костюмом, который оказывается в итоге лучшим предметом одежды во всём его сраном гардеробе. Из гадкого утёнка в лебедя, однако. Вот и он наконец-то стал лебедем.

Его адвокат вырос и живёт сейчас в Касл-Роке, но летит он из Флориды. Ричи не знает, как Стив нашёл его, и в какой-то момент спрашивает у него, знает ли он Стэнли Уриса — потому что в его мозгу путаются Флорида и Джорджия.

— Нет. Сядь, — велит ему адвокат по фамилии Дивер.

Он садится и умудряется во время заседания открывать рот только по указке Дивера. Закончатся ли чудеса на этом свете?

Когда он выходит, то видит, что Билл отправил сообщение в их общий чат.

_Всё ещё помню вас всех. Удачи, Ричи._

Ричи хочется ответить ему чем-то вроде _мне не нужна удача, всё сделают красивые глаза,_ но всё, что он реально может из себя вымучить — это молитвы. Он пролистывает пару страниц эмоджи на своём дурацком телефоне-открывашке, — да, ему пришлось купить реальный телефон в какой-то момент, деньги его испортили, — чтобы отправить идеальную в своей абсурдности комбинацию, ну или баклажан с брызгами капель, но останавливается он в конце концов на черепашке.

*

Эдди в кои-то веки позвонил некто, не являющийся его женой. Он уже привык каждый вечер просматривать голосовую почту и удалять сообщения оттуда, — вдруг кому-то понадобится однажды поговорить _с_ ним, а не в его сторону? — и, совершая этот ритуал, он видит, что, пока звук был отключен, кто-то звонил ему, и этот кто-то — не Майра. Не Майра, не с работы и не автоматизированное послание от суда округа Пенобскот, информирующее его о необходимости явиться на заседание.

Это звонок от адвоката по несчастным случаям из Квинс. Голосовое сообщение, без сомнения оставленное какой-нибудь девушкой с администраторской стойки, просит у мистера Каспбрака извинений за то, что он не может подать в суд на виновника аварии, пока его страховая компания не обработает заявление. 

Первая мысль Эдди — _какая авария?_ — потому что то, что произошло до Дерри, как будто провалилось в дыру на его лице. А потом он вспоминает, что повредил в Нью-Йорке машину в первый и единственный раз в жизни.

А Майра ведь вписана в его страховку. Она никогда никуда не ездит, но брак — одна из тех вещей, которые повышают выплаты по страховке, и вписать её туда было логично, и некоторые компании всё равно требуют информацию о партнёре, и…

Эдди паникует, пару минут отчаянно гуглит _”можно ли подать иск от чьего-либо имени в Нью-Йорке”,_ и с облегчением узнает, что в пределах штата Нью-Йорк только родители и опекуны могут подать судебный иск от имени своих детей. Жёны не могут судиться вместо своих мужей. Его пугает, что ему говорят об иске так, будто он лично был там и подал его — потому что он прекрасно может представить, как Майра звонит им и жалуется на произошедшее. Умный адвокат ведь отправил бы её восвояси, независимо от того, что она сказала, ведь так? Эдди нет в Нью-Йорке, он не собирается искать адвоката и он сам был виноват в столкновении.

Он делает пару глубоких вздохов и почти звонит в страховую компанию, чтобы попросить их не разговаривать с его женой об аварии и выяснении всех обстоятельств, но чем это поможет? Всё равно уже поздно.

Теперь он спит на полу, а Ричи получает кровать в пользование, ведь он потянул спину (ха!), и почему-то его настойчивые предложения спать в обнимку только сильнее гонят Эдди на пол (вот гондон). Эдди вообще должен сделать то же, что и Билл — уехать домой, и там ждать, когда его вызовут давать показания на суде Ричи, а в свободное время — разобраться со страховкой машины и…

…и с Майрой. Потому что он совсем не понимает, что происходит с его браком. Все условия соглашения были выложены перед ним на блюдечке и были так понятны в теории, но на практике Эдди никогда, никогда не был близок с другим человеком в телесном плане, он никогда не мог своим телом удовлетворять другое, никогда не поклонялся чьему-то телу. Что это вообще значит?

В его голове множество — нет, не ясных картинок того, как это происходит, но нервных импульсов и фантомных ощущений.

Эдди сглатывает, лёжа в своём гнезде из одеял под столом, и думает, _я должен поехать домой, я должен поехать домой,_ но слышит дыхание слегка в нос со стороны кровати, то, как Бев тихо вздыхает во сне, видит слабое свечение из угла от электронной книги Майка, то, как Бен и Бев заснули, держась за руки, то, как Бен одну руку протянул в сторону кровати, и— 

Он не хочет уезжать. Не хочет возвращаться. Сколько он уже здесь времени находится, а так и не начал скучать по ней. Может, в какие-то моменты страха он чувствовал, будто она ему нужна, как какой-то символ, как старый бейсбольный мяч — как будто ему нужна жена для того, чтобы избавиться от дурных навязчивых мыслей, но Майра всегда приходит со своими дурными мыслями.

_Майра — и есть дурная мысль,_ недобро думает он и резко обрывает себя.

Но он видит, что она пытается сделать. Он не отвечает на её звонки, поэтому она пытается выманить его в Нью-Йорк судебным иском. Если бы он дал ей хоть какие-нибудь детали, помимо _я свидетель,_ она бы полезла в иск, в претензии — во всё. Ему до сих пор снятся жуткие сны, где она выбивает дверь в номер, — уже скорее _их_ номер, чем Беверли, — и воет _Эдди!_

Билл всё так же пишет сообщения каждый день, говорит, что помнит их, Ричи всё так же отвечает серией эмоджи с непостижимой внутренней связью, Майк всё так же методично штудирует романы Уильяма Денбро и говорит что-то из разряда _вообще, тут не такая уж и плохая концовка,_ Бен всё так же отправляет их совместные фотографии с подписями вроде _мы тоже тебя не забыли,_ а Бев всё так же отправляет фото без подписей. Вот бодрствующий Майк возле тусклого ночника, Бен, сосредоточенно сооружающий хижину из зубочисток, Ричи, примеряющий костюмы перед заседаниями, Ричи, снимающий и надевающий пиджаки, Ричи, расстёгивающий манжеты на рукавах, взъерошивающий себе волосы и строящий в камеру рожи. 

_Чёрт,_ думает Эдди, блокирует телефон и лежит дальше в темноте. Он должен что-то сделать. Он должен что-то сделать.

*

Ричи перестаёт принимать таблетки.

Бен предлагает помочь ему с тренировками для мышц спины. Он говорит это с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, и именно так до Ричи доходит, что Бен издевается.

— Ииии, Стог Сена Кэлоун* кончает с ним! — кричит он, кулаком со всей силы толкая Бена в плечо. — Вы слышали, Стог Сена— ау, я будто ударил стальную стену, что за… — он, ничуть не стесняясь, активно лапает бицепс Бена и потрясённо оглядывается на ближайшего к нему человека, которым оказывается Майк.

Рядом с Майком сидит уже давно покрасневший Эдди.

Ричи убирает руку и кладёт её на стол.

В Мэне ещё есть рестораны помимо «Нефрита Востока», к тому же, Ричи сомневается, что когда-либо снова захочет китайской еды, так что они сидят в какой-то убогой забегаловке между Дерри и зданием суда. Ричи пьёт молочный коктейль и перескакивает с жалоб на то, что у него замерзает мозг, на угрозы своей непереносимостью лактозы (которой у него нет). Он смотрит в меню и говорит:

— Вообще здесь почти всё можно использовать как подкаты. Красотка, да ты просто яблочный пирожок с карамелью а-ля мо-о-од, — это, конечно, не сочный-кентуккийский голос, но классический акцент южных красавиц у него тоже выходит недурно.

Беверли хихикает.

— Скорее, булочка с корицей.

— Ну да, ну да, тыквенный тортик, — отвечает Ричи, смотрит на Майка и выдаёт: — А вот и шоколадная фантазия со сливочной помадкой.

Майк фыркает в свой кофе.

— Бип-бип, бледнолицый.

— А только десерты такие? — интересуется Бен. — Потому что я думаю, я настоящий… — он щурится на меню, — …салат с курицей баффало— нет, понятно, только десерты. Я уже жалею.

— И ваш заказ оформлен, — бросает Ричи и обращается к Эдди: — Медвежий коготь, а ты что ешь?

— Медвежий коготь? — скептически переспрашивает Эдди.

— Выпечка на ужин — смелый выбор, я одобряю, — Ричи присасывается к трубочке от коктейля настолько, что чувствует, как все сосуды в его голове начинают сужаться.

— Подожди, замри так, — говорит Бев и фотографирует, как он сосётся с этим мини-холодильником для мозгов. — Вот и всё, — она начинает что-то печатать, значит, отправляет фото Биллу.

— Я хочу самое жирное и жареное, что есть здесь, — говорит Эдди. От голода его голос становится таким низким и скрипучим, что Ричи приятно передёргивает. — Что-то, что я никогда не съем дома. 

— Могу предложить человеческую ногу во фритюре, — отвечает ему Ричи, потому что он мудак и потому что он должен что-то сказать, чтобы голос оголодавшего Эдди перестал звенеть у него в ушах.

Эдди кривит лицо в отвращении.

— Ты наимерзейший.

— В каком смысле, никогда не съешь дома? — интересуется Майк.

Лицо Бев моментально бледнеет. Голос Эдди возвращается к своему обычному тембру, но отвечает он ему совсем тихо:

— Жена не даёт мне есть жареное.

Ричи давится своим коктейлем и кладёт руку на нос, чтобы защитить от себя Бена, сидящего справа, но коктейль идёт верным путём.

— Что значит, жена не даёт тебе есть жареное?

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — встревает Бев. Ричи игнорирует это.

— Смотри, тут есть твоя жена в меню, — он показывает на нечто под названием «Мак и Кит»*.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Это нездорово.

— За этим столом что, все, кроме меня, едят одни салаты? — восклицает Ричи. — Вы хоть раз наслаждались едой с тех пор, как нас за ужином чуть не убили цикады с головами детей из печенья?

Майк внимательно на него смотрит.

— Ты думаешь, мы наслаждались тем ужином?

— Мне нравилось всё до тех печений, — говорит Бен.

— Мне нравилось всё до тех пор, пока Ричи не начал звонить в гонг, — подхватывает Эдди. Ричи показывает ему язык.

— Мне нравилось всё до цикад и до того, как Ричи попросил у бедной официантки счёт, — смеётся Бев.

— Эй, Майк, можешь… Можешь добить это, пожалуйста? — просит Ричи, толкая свой коктейль к Майку, который, недолго думая, берёт его и начинает потягивать. 

— Я в плохой форме, Хэнлон, — качает Ричи головой.

Эдди пустым взглядом смотрит в меню так усиленно, что создаётся впечатление, будто из его глаз сейчас выстрелят лазеры.

Ричи приставляет ко рту ладонь и имитирует радиопомехи. Высоким искусственным голосом он говорит:

— Помойный рот вызывает Спагетти, приём, Спагетти, пш-ш-ш.

Эдди даже не моргает и вдруг выдаёт:

— Мне нужно ехать обратно.

Несколько секунд Ричи вообще не понимает, о чём он, и вдруг видение из мёртвых огней снова обрушивается на его голову: тело Эдди, проткнутое ногой Оно, без одной руки, кровь хлещет отовсюду и застывает в трещинах на очках Ричи.

Ему нечего сказать.

Над столом нависает общее молчание.

И наконец Бев тихо спрашивает: 

— Уверен, что нужно?

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Да, уверен.

Бен смотрит на Ричи с таким пониманием, что Ричи хочется свернуться в клубок и где-нибудь спрятаться. Майк молча потягивает молочный коктейль.

— Ты можешь вернуться, — предлагает он и показывает на телефон Бев, который лежит возле её столовых приборов, всё ещё завернутых в салфетку, но Ричи понимает, что он имеет в виду Билла. — Ты всегда можешь вернуться.

— Да, — соглашается Эдди, но его голос звучит фальшиво и пусто. — Да.

Ричи вдруг говорит:

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.

Все разворачиваются и смотрят на него. Эдди растерянно поднимает брови в его сторону.

Он вальяжно откидывается на своём стуле назад, чувствуя пот на лбу и подмышками.

— Не сейчас, — говорит он. — Когда поедем назад, я кое-что тебе покажу. 

Несколько долгих секунд Эдди просто буравит его взглядом, и Ричи ничего не остаётся, как смотреть в ответ. Забудьте лазеры из глаз, это уже что-то из X-Men, это уже не прожигание меню, а два телепата пытаются силой мысли поднять друг друга в воздух. Ричи не может даже моргнуть.

Вдруг Эдди говорит:

— Окей, — и складывает меню.

И Ричи отвозит его к мосту Поцелуев.

Бен, Бев и Майк не дураки, и либо Ричи такой же таинственный, каким был всю жизнь, либо совместное проживание в комнате с пятью людьми наделило их всех экстрасенсорными способностями. 

Нет, если так подумать, Бев ведь получила способности после мёртвых огней. Ричи не помнит, что он сам там видел, — кроме одной вещи, — но ему вдруг становится интересно, нет ли у него теперь суперсил. Было бы очень удобно, если бы они, конечно, смогли показать ему что-то кроме того, как Эдди умирает.

_Вычёркиваем._ Ричи бы согласился жить дальше без единой мысли о мёртвых огнях — плевать на способности.

Эдди выходит из машины, осматривается и говорит:

— Ричи, а не здесь ли Бена чуть не покрошили на котлеты? — потом он закрывает дверь автомобиля и чуть дальше проходит по мосту. — И не здесь ли недавно убили парня?

— Эдс, если ты хочешь избегать всех мест, где в Дерри кого-то убили, то лучше сразу уехать из города, — Ричи нервно сжимает пальцы. Фары автомобиля горят, но он как-то не предусмотрел того, что на улице темно, и разглядеть вырезанные надписи тридцатилетней давности будет сложно. Его сердце стучит так быстро, что в ушах шумит.

— Я говорю, недавно — недавно, Ричи!

— Ну, у меня есть опыт спасения людей от маньяков-убийц, поэтому ты в максимальной безопасности, — отвечает Ричи, сканируя мост взглядом. Дерево явно недавно шлифовали, поэтому надписи чуть стёрлись, но куски гомофобных лозунгов типа _ВАЛИТЕ В АД, ПЕДИКИ_ из восьмидесятых ещё вполне читаемы.

Ричи был в аду. Он вернулся в Дерри, зная, что его ждёт. Он был там, занимался тем, этим, пятым, десятым — спасибо большое, но кому-то придётся постараться, чтобы убрать его, потому что он спустился в ад и вернулся.

Он садится на корточки и снова начинает разглядывать деревянные балки.

— Что ты делаешь, Ричи? — устало спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи может отмахнуться, сказать _вот блин, его больше здесь нет_ и что-нибудь выдумать. Неважно даже, если Эдди не поверит ему, он скажет, что притащил его, чтобы показать лучшую в мире шутку о его мамке, и Эдди начнёт беситься и ругаться на него, и всё вернётся на круги своя, и Эдди уедет живым в Нью-Йорк, и разве не этого хотел Ричи? Если мёртвые огни и дали ему что-то, так это шанс спасти Эдди от смертельного удара и выйти из Нейболта героями. Эдди в принципе был дан шанс выйти, потому что Ричи не утащил бы его.

И Эдди вернётся к своей жене, и—

— Не уезжай в Нью-Йорк, — говорит он, не в силах поднять взгляд на Эдди.

Молчание, которым отвечает ему Эдди, можно потрогать: оно имеет форму огромного кирпича, — и тем временем Ричи продолжает сканировать мост, выискивая нужное среди разных комбинаций «А+Б» — как будто Дерри ведёт свою гостевую книгу. Потом Эдди делает глубокий вдох и отвечает:

— Ричи, что?

Вот и всё. Теперь для Ричи в этом молчании осталась куча места, вот только ему нужно придумать, как заполнить её словами.

— Не возвращайся в Нью-Йорк, — повторяет он. — Я не говорю о том, что тебе нужно остаться в Дерри на весь суд до конца, но — езжай со мной в Лос-Анджелес.

Пауза. И вдруг Эдди театрально восклицает:

— И живи со мной и своей мамкой, ха, ха, чёрт возьми, ха! Гениально, Помойный рот! Какого хрена мы тут делаем? 

Тут Ричи находит её. Из-за угловатого почерка даже толком не разобрать, что там — он помнит, как пытался вырезать _Р_ из прямых линий ножом, и в то время тринадцатилетнему Ричи было абсолютно плевать. Как будто кто-то увидел бы эту самую обычную _Р_ на мосту Поцелуев и подумал бы _о, так это же Ричи Тозиер, тот самый яркий и подающий большие надежды юный гомосексуал, пожалуй, нужно сбросить его в Канал, раз он сам выдал себя._ Он ведь даже неплохо шифровался в то время, да? Но он пытается вспомнить прошлое и понимает, что в голову не приходит ни одна девочка из класса, кроме Бев Марш или (он нервно сглатывает) Бетти Рипсом.

Он выпрямляется и разворачивается лицом к Эдди, заведя руки за спину и опираясь ими о мост. Он не скрывает надпись, ну, не совсем — но в какой-то момент он ставит ладони выше, подтягивается и садится на край ограждения. 

— Как думаешь, эта конструкция устойчива? — с показной ленцой спрашивает он.

— Нет! — рявкает на него Эдди. 

Ричи пожимает плечами, но чуть наклоняется вперёд на случай, если балка начнёт издавать подозрительные звуки. Всё равно там невысоко — он почти касается ногами моста.

— Не уезжай в Нью-Йорк, — снова повторяет он. — Поехали со мной в Лос-Анджелес.

— Это, блять, не смешно, Ричи, — отрезает Эдди.

— Конечно, смешно, я всегда хотел, чтобы за мной ходил человек-аптечка, — он слышит себя, но прикусывать язык уже слишком поздно, поэтому он просто закатывает глаза от своей же тупой подколки. 

— Что?

— Ничего, — говорит он. — После суда, если меня посадят, дождись меня, а потом поедем в ЛА.

Эдди не спрашивает, зачем.

Но и не отказывает ему.

Он лишь говорит:

— Я… — он разворачивается и указывает на деревья, растущие по другую сторону Канала, как будто суть того, что он хочет сказать, лежит где-то там. — Я женат, Ричи.

Ричи жмёт плечами.

— И Бев тоже.

— И Билл, и он вернулся!

Он снова повторяет то же действие.

— Билл — это Билл. Не едь туда. 

— Я… — в свете фар Эдди кажется дико бледным. — Рич, ты привёз меня сюда, потому что тот парень умер?

— Чёрт, нет, — быстро отвечает Ричи, потому что это последнее, что он хочет донести до него. Он наклоняется вперёд ещё сильнее и пытается опереться локтями о свои колени, но не может сделать это и не потерять равновесие. Вместо этого он просто ставит руки по обе стороны от себя и нависает над Эдди в свете фар. Он осознаёт, что его тело похоже на дурацкую долговязую марионетку, и он рано или поздно довертится до того, что свалится с моста, и, между прочим, это будет абсолютно справедливо. — Просто я подумал, что Бев, Бену и Майку будет немного неловко, если бы я сделал это прямо за столом.

— Да что сделал-то? — требует Эдди.

— Я… — он очень осторожно выбирает слова, — …прошу тебя не уезжать.

— Не слышу пока ни единой просьбы, — замечает Эдди и скрещивает руки на груди.

И вот та часть, где Ричи падает у моста на колени, складывает ладони вместе и начинает молить, _прошу, Эдди-Спагетти, пожалуйста, поехали со мной в Лос-Анджелес, я убью себя, если ты меня покинешь, бла-бла-бла и так далее…_

Вместо этого он выдаёт:

— У тебя есть уши, Каспбрак.

Эдди драматично закатывает глаза.

— У меня есть жена, Тозиер.

Да-да, с Ричи уже достаточно этого, он и в первый раз его услышал. Он тоже скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняется вперёд до тех пор, пока не может спокойно поставить локти на колени, и одаривает Эдди лучшим лицом а-ля _ну ты и гондон_ из всех, на что он способен. Его спина болит, но резкого спазма вроде нет, спасибо милости небес.

Эдди снова отчаянно краснеет. 

— Что?! — восклицает он и отступает назад, как будто боковое зеркало автомобиля спасёт его от пристального взгляда Ричи.

Ладно. Ричи слышит своё дыхание, слышит, как что-то едва-едва свистит у него в носу. Он заставит его это сказать.

— Ты не хочешь ехать обратно, — говорит он уверенно, всаживая в него каждое слово, как пулю в мишень. — Ты хочешь меня больше.

И тут он прикусывает себе язык и ничего не говорит, и он… Вдруг осознаёт свою кожу? Свои плечи? Он с начала полового созревания так не ощущал своё тело, как сейчас. И он не скучал по этому ощущению.

Ноздри Эдди раздуваются от эмоций.

— Иди нахуй, Ричи, — бросает он и распахивает дверь автомобиля.

_Блять,_ проносится в голове у Ричи.

Эдди падает на пассажирское сидение, и за светом фар Ричи не видит его лица. Но дверь он оставляет открытой. Ричи чувствует, как он закипает. 

С каждой секундой, как ничего не происходит, — Эдди не садится на место водителя, не уезжает, не оставляет Ричи здесь одного в темноте, не выходит из машины и не идёт в гостевой дом пешком, — сердцебиение Ричи успокаивается.

Он медленно сползает со стены и идёт к машине, будто Эдди — загнанный в угол бешеный зверь (что так и есть, это же Эдди Каспбрак). Он подходит к двери, останавливается на приличном расстоянии и смаргивает цветные круги от фар.

Эдди сверлит взглядом лобовое стекло, скрестив на груди руки.

Он не говорит, _ты не прав._

Он не говорит, _не лезь ко мне, педик._

Он говорит:

— Я сказал, что не оставлю её.

Ричи хмурится и решает слегка скривить лицо.

— Это что, было в ваших клятвах? Потому что в этом есть… Подтон.

Эдди поворачивается, смотрит на него таким невыразительным взглядом, какого Ричи никогда у него не видел.

— Оно сказало это мне, — отвечает он. — Оно изобразило мою мать, и Оно сказало, что она знала: я брошу её. 

Они говорили в общих чертах о том, как Оно появилось перед ними: начиная от оборотня до картины и птиц Стэна и пиявок, которых видела Бев. Бев сказала, что Оно может становиться людьми, и Ричи поверил ей. Но он никогда… Это был его секрет. Сама суть того, что Оно сказало Ричи, было секретом. Он не мог рассказать Неудачникам об этом.

Ричи открывает рот, собираясь сказать правду, но что у него получается, так это:

— У нас нет времени разбираться с твоим Эдиповым комплексом, братан.

Эдди от шока приоткрывает рот, внимательно смотрит на Ричи и, ошарашенный его наглостью, отворачивается.

— Дети всегда так делают! — восклицает Ричи. — Дети уходят! Люди должны уходить! Мы все ушли, и я даже не вернулся домой, когда мама умерла!

Эдди всплескивает руками.

— Родители тебя не любили, Ричи!

Ричи чувствует, как его нижняя челюсть просто отвисает. У него две мысли: первая — _он что, помнит это?_ и вторая — _ну разумеется, теперь он пытается бить по больному._

— А ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? — переспрашивает он. — Думаешь, твоя мать тебя любила?

Эдди выпучивает глаза, и его плечи напрягаются, но он не поворачивается к Ричи лицом. А Ричи внезапно видит, что такое любовь для Эдди: что-то большое и надоедливое, то, что душит его и тянет вниз.

Ричи может сделать сейчас множество вещей: он может показать Эдди то, что собирался изначально, умолять его не уезжать, наконец-то сказать, что ему привиделось в мёртвых огнях или спеть ему «Любовь — открытая дверь*» (он знает, что Эдди видел самый бесячий мультик 2013 года). Но он думает, что до него наконец-то дошла сама суть — _если я надавлю на него, то я его потеряю._

Он делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

— Если хочешь, поехали жить со мной в Лос-Анджелес. Можешь спать на моём диване, можешь найти новую работу, снять себе другую квартиру. Я уверен, что… Извини, мой мозг стёр название того, кем ты работаешь; я бы упал в обморок, если бы вспомнил, потому что твоя работа _настолько_ скучная, — Эдди закатывает глаза, а Ричи заканчивает: — Ты можешь начать всё заново.

— Да? А какая тебе от этого выгода? — Эдди снова буравит его взглядом. Ричи выпрямляется, кладёт руку на крышу автомобиля, отводит глаза, смотря куда-то в темноту и отвечает:

— Ну смотри, Каспбрак, я по-пидорски втюрился в тебя по уши, но пусть это не влияет на твоё решение, как не влияло последние… Примерно тридцать лет.

Нависшее после этого молчание можно потрогать рукой.

Через несколько секунд Эдди, запинаясь так, что ему позавидовал бы сам Билл, переспрашивает:

— Ч-ч-ч-что?

— Ну да, — выдаёт Ричи.

Эдди выходит из машины и кладёт обе руки на дверь, будто усиливая этим жестом свой пристальный взгляд. Ричи вытягивает шею и смотрит куда-то поверх крыши автомобиля, чтобы не встречаться с Эдди глазами.

— Тридцать? — эхом отзывается Эдди.

— Ага, — это что, тень среди деревьев? Может, это птеродактиль, который сейчас оторвёт ему голову, а-ля _Иисус и Динозавры?_ Ричи может только надеяться.

Эдди молчит. Он в ярости, Ричи точно это знает по характеру его молчания, и у него ни единой идеи, что с этим делать. Зато, если Эдди соберётся в Нью-Йорк, причина хотя бы будет понятна — праведный гнев. Вдруг Эдди говорит:

— Если ты меня наёбываешь, Ричи, клянусь Богом—

Ричи поднимает ладони вверх.

— Нет, я говорю тебе, я тебя не наёбываю, никто вообще никого никак не ебёт, и то, что никто никого не ебёт — это как раз мой статус кво, о котором я тебе говорю.

— Господь Иисус, — отвечает Эдди. — Садись в сраную машину.

— Это в смысле, как в Тельме и Луизе* — ‘садись в сраную машину', или типа _отвези меня куда-нибудь, где я смогу прибить тебя дверью_ ‘садись в сраную машину’, или—

Эдди хватает его за воротник рубашки, и его лицо — оно прямо перед Ричи.

Ричи не может отвести от него взгляда, слишком ошарашенный, чтобы натянуть на себя маску или подключить чей-то голос.

Эдди мило улыбается.

— Садись в сраную машину, пока я не убил тебя, Ричи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Молли Рингуолд — актриса, которую многие, включая меня, знают по роли рыжей девушки в "Клубе Завтрак".  
[2] Бафорд Киссдривел — один из голосов, которыми по книге пользовался Ричи. Тут какая-то смесь книги и фильма, потому что Ричи и голоса пародирует, и является комиком.  
[3] ZIP-код — что-то типа нашего почтового индекса.  
[4] Геокэшинг — туристская игра с применением спутниковых навигационных систем, состоящая в нахождении тайников, спрятанных другими участниками игры.  
[5] Rilo Kiley — Portions For Foxes.  
[6] Rilo Kiley — Absence of God.  
[7] Сумеречная зона — довольно старый сериал, каждый эпизод — смесь ужаса, фантастики и фэнтези. Считается родоначальником мистического жанра в сериалах.  
[8] М.О. — в юриспруденции описание способа совершения преступлений, почерк преступника.  
[9] Freese’s и Macy’s — массмаркеты в США.  
[10] Тим Ганн — телеведущий и консультант в области моды, наиболее известный по шоу «Проект Подиум».  
[11] Стог Сена Кэлоун — реально существовавший профессиональный борец.  
[12] «Мак и Кит»* — по аналогии с американским известным блюдом «Мак'н'Чиз».  
[13] «Любовь — открытая дверь» — песня из Холодного Сердца.  
[14] «Тельма и Луиза» — фильм, который я не буду спойлерить, но он очень хороший ;)
> 
> *
> 
> У нас появился плейлист! https://vk.com/audios-150369219?z=audio_playlist-150369219_5


	2. Во рту черепахи

Что-то ломается той ночью.

Эдди не знает, двадцать ли семь лет молчания на тему _он меня любит, он меня не любит_ или же какая-то другая магия заставила пятерых взрослых людей делить один маленький номер в отеле — учитывая, что Бев и Бен теперь явно вместе. Если бы Эдди был действительно взрослым человеком, а не тем, кто приходит в ужас от мысли о том, что в его ванной может прятаться сбежавший из психушки мужик с ножом-бабочкой — да, он бы дал Бев и Бену немного личного пространства. И остатки этой же магии — это именно то, что не даёт Эдди сказать Ричи _всё, хватит,_ несмотря на странное напряжение между ними на мосту. Именно это не даёт Эдди хлопнуть дверью машины — чувство, которое говорит, _нет, стой, послушай его._

Когда Ричи сдаёт назад от моста, — потому что он ведь не может, как нормальный человек, проехать на другую сторону и развернуться там, нет, ему обязательно надо сдавать назад в кромешной тьме, — Эдди случайно бросает взгляд на надпись, выцарапанную на дереве необычно красивым тонким почерком с завитушками — _Матурин была здесь._

Может быть, тем, что сломалось, был Ричи — если поглядеть на то, как он сейчас барабанит пальцами по рулю, постоянно поправляет галстук, в котором был на суде, и то и дело дёргает его, ослабляя.

В общем-то, вытворять всякое со своим галстуком он начал в ту секунду, как они сели за стол в закусочной, и Эдди тогда посетило внезапное воспоминание, как будто в его мозгу взорвалась глубоко зарытая бомба — Ричи на каком-то школьном мероприятии. Он тогда надел слишком длинный для него галстук, который явно одолжил у своего отца, а потом, когда торжественная часть кончилась, стащил галстук с шеи и завязал у себя на голове. Он выглядел как рокер из восьмидесятых — его подвязанные кудри торчали во все стороны, а длинный широкий конец галстука свисал ему на плечо.

Эдди вспомнил это, а Ричи вдруг заметил его взгляд на себе, поднял брови и начал негромко стучать по столу пальцами, битбоксить и медленно расстёгивать верхние пуговицы рубашки, пока Бев не засмеялась и не улеглась на него, а Эдди не сдался и не швырнул в него коктейльное меню. 

Лучше ли Ричи-битбоксер-стриптизёр по сравнению с серьёзным Ричи, который сейчас отстукивает полноценное барабанное соло вместо того, чтобы держать руки на руле, а глаза — на дороге? Он всё не может перестать мучить свою нижнюю губу; она вся припухшая, покрасневшая и в мелких ранках, — дайте кто-нибудь молодому человеку гигиеничку (_поделись своей_) — а Эдди не может перестать смотреть на неё.

Суть в том, что Ричи ничего не делает. Эдди бы больше устроило, если бы он начал страдать фигнёй, поставил себе целую воображаемую ударную установку, выкрутил радио на максимум и прямо перед гитарным солом заорал бы _Пой, Эдс!_

Прямо как с галстуком, Эдди не знает, что помнит такое, пока оно уже само не лезет на поверхность.

Сколько времени они вообще знакомы? Эдди помнит то лето, когда ему было тринадцать, но не помнит почти ничего после победы над Оно. Победа (но не окончательная) над клоуном-пришельцем-убийцей, если верить Майку и Ричи, обернулась для него такой огромной травмой, что поглотила все его воспоминания о Дерри. Дерри стал местом, где жило Оно — причём настолько, что Эдди забыл, что и он жил там, пока не вспомнил про дом своей матери.

Он вспоминает, как забирался на свалку и крал старые запчасти от машин, пока однажды мать не увидела, как он приходит домой весь в грязи от того, что упал в лужу, и целый выпуск «Колеса Фортуны»* тряслась над ним и заходилась рыданиями.

Эдди помнит, как однажды сказал что-то своему коллеге, что-то вроде _Вроде тогда мне было тринадцать или четырнадцать… Кто вообще помнит себя в таком возрасте?_ Тогда его собеседник засмеялся, как будто Эдди пошутил. Но это была не шутка.

Он был за всю жизнь у многих докторов, — число там не маленькое, и он даже перестал считать, — но никто ни разу не спросил у него _Послушайте, мистер, а у вас случайно нет провалов в памяти в несколько лет, примерно в период с детства до юности?_ Потому что, если смотреть объективно, Оно оставило всех их с травмами мозга.

Не то что бы у Эдди в детстве всё было хорошо. Просто в какой-то момент он перестал чувствовать себя маленьким, слабым, хрупким и больным — но вдруг всё это вернулось к нему. Он не знает, случилось ли это, когда он ушёл после кровавой клятвы тем солнечным днём на Пустоши, или когда он вернулся в дом матери и его окутал запах крема Olay и ментоловой мази, или когда он уехал в колледж и больше не возвращался. Когда он нашёл себя, а потом снова потерял.

Он помнит некоторые моменты из колледжа, при том, что там он практически не пил — он боялся, что напьётся, его отвезут в больницу, промоют желудок, а потом позвонят матери, она приедет, заберёт его обратно, и он больше никогда не сможет выбраться. Теперь, когда он это вспоминает, то не знает, верит ли в то, что она добровольно покинула бы дом, чтобы забрать его, или просто рыдала в телефонную трубку, пока он не сдался бы и не вернулся домой, в поле её влияния. 

Стэнли учился в государственном университете Нью-Йорка, вдруг осеняет его. Какой факультет? Может, они были в Нью-Йорке в одно время? Может, он знал жену Стэнли ещё до того, как она вышла замуж? 

Эдди смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и видит, как сбоку лицо Ричи подсвечивается голубым. Он должен сейчас мотать головой, и играть на воображаемой гитаре, и вообще провоцировать ту часть Эдди, которая всё ещё профессионально анализирует риски, выставить сотню красных флагов. Но вместо этого, — и Эдди не может точно разглядеть его лицо в зеркало, но знает, — Ричи продолжает жевать свою нижнюю губу и стучать пальцами по рулю. 

— О господи, я убью тебя, — в итоге выдыхает Эдди, когда на его нервы начинает давить непрекращающийся стук вкупе с вопросами: _Какая у меня последняя память о тебе? Что было последним, что ты делал и что я помню?_

Он жмёт на кнопку включения радио.

Эта машина была взята в аренду, и это второе, что выдаёт Ричи, увидев, как скептически смотрит на неё Эдди. Первым было:

— А, точно, у тебя стояк на автомобили, — и, если честно, Эдди какую-то секунду серьёзно надеется, что это просто дикие метафоры Ричи в действии, а не реальный факт, который он о себе забыл.

Радио выстанывает: _…в его записке была фраза «Если жизнь — это проблема, то это, конечно, обескураживает». И на поминках я задержался, чтобы увидеть свою первую любовь, и я еле её узнал, но я точно знал, что она думала—_

Ричи издаёт странный сдавленный звук, — _Агдх!_ — и бьёт по кнопке выключения.

Пару секунд вес услышанного оседает на них. Эти слова ничего бы не значили, если бы Ричи их проигнорировал, но он вырубил радио, привлёк к словам внимание и сделал их частью разговора. У них не должно было быть никакого разговора. Ричи нарушил это правило, открыв рот.

Ричи всегда нарушает правила и говорит то, что не должен.

Он очень шумно дышит сейчас, прямо как загнанное животное.

Эдди не знает, что делать.

С одной стороны, Ричи всё продолжает смотреть на него _так._ В ту же секунду, как он очнулся после мёртвых огней, он, вздрогнув, посмотрел на Эдди огромными глазами, в которых, тем не менее, не было страха, и этот взгляд скрутил что-то глубоко внутри Эдди, и наверное, всё это случилось, потому что Эдди лежал сверху на Ричи и всё повторял: _Ричи, мне кажется, я убил Оно! Кажется, я убил Оно!_ А во взгляде Ричи не было ни радости, ни страха, ни грусти, ни облегчения — ничего, что ожидал бы увидеть Эдди, но Ричи смотрел прямо на него, и этого было достаточно. 

Мозг Эдди продолжает прокручивать это воспоминание в мельчайших деталях, как будто пытаясь сопоставить ту картинку с тем Ричи, которого накрывает нервный срыв из-за радио — _Ctrl-Alt-Delete,_ удали всё про логово демона-клоуна из открытого космоса, вот как выглядит Ричи под тобой, удивлённый, с мокрыми от пота и воды волосами, а вот здесь у нас Ричи в приличном костюме. _Тебе нравится всё это, Эдди, мы знаем, что тебе всё это нравится, и Ричи знает, Ричи смотрит на тебя и знает, что он тебе нравится, и что ты сделаешь? Что ты сделаешь на этот счёт, Эдди?_

Эдди потирает лоб основанием ладоней, чувствуя, как в шее зарождается головная боль. Ему бы сейчас уехать в гостевой дом, выпить ибупрофен и на боковую.

В пещере Ричи так быстро схватил его и вместе с ним перекатился вбок, что Эдди не понял, что происходит, и только услышал треск рассыпавшихся камней в том месте, где они лежали до этого. И пока его мозг пытался сложить два и два и сообразить, причём тут звук рассекаемого кнутом воздуха и удар чего-то острого (_что вообще?_), Ричи уже отпустил его, вскочил на ноги и подбежал к Оно, потому что Эдди ошибся, думая, что убил Оно, и эта ошибка почти стоила ему жизни. 

Ричи сказал, _ты хочешь меня больше,_ но Эдди не знает, хочет ли его _так._ Ричи же никогда не бывает серьёзным, потому что, стоит пробраться мимо голосов и сценариев других людей, и шуток про мастурбацию, и пассажей про мам, остаётся лишь — Ричи, его фиолетовая рубашка, которую выбрала Бев, его пиджак — на спинке сидения, его зубы, которые то появляются, то исчезают, то снова показываются, всё нервно кусая нижнюю губу.

_Нервно, нервно, нервно._ Это прерогатива Эдди.

Если Ричи не отвлекает Эдди, то Эдди должен на него смотреть, и Эдди должен думать, и Эдди должен думать не о том, что Ричи делает, а о том, кто такой Ричи и кем Ричи стал за то немалое количество лет, что прошло с того лета, которое Эдди не помнит — а Ричи несомненно стал мужчиной.

— Ты можешь сказать хоть что-нибудь, чёрт возьми?! — требует Эдди.

Ричи бросает на него взгляд, морщит нос, но тут же смотрит обратно на дорогу.

— Могу ли я сказать что-нибудь? О, теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил, да? Что, никаких больше _бип-бип, Помойный рот,_ перед тобой делают каминг-аут, тебя просят переехать и жить вместе на одном, блять, дыхании, и вдруг _я_ должен поддерживать разговор? Я не понимаю, я что — обезьянка? Потанцуй, чтобы мне было весело — так, что ли? Обезьянка-проститутка для твоего увеселения? Ты сказал мне сесть в сраную машину, и я сел в сраную машину, если тебе нужно что-то ещё, так ты мне натурально и скажи, потому что… — и на этом месте рот Ричи растягивается в ухмылке, его верхняя губа дёргается, а нижняя искусанная губа становится в профиль видна ещё сильнее. — Потому что… Потому что—

— Вау, — Эдди делает вид, что смотрит на часы. — Что, ты над этим думал одиннадцать минут? Или ты тридцать лет ждал, чтобы пошутить насчёт _скажи мне натурально?_

— Ну, я бы не попросил у тебя сказать мне что-то другое, ты женатый мужчина, но, если хочешь узнать, о чём я—

И суть в том, что это даже не смешно.

Не то что бы Ричи всегда смешной — обычно как раз-таки нет, и поэтому он всегда возвращается к своим фирменным шуткам про член и чью-нибудь мать, — но обычно он хотя бы притворяется, что он смешной. Он хочет внимания, хочет, чтобы люди его слушали, но на его лице нет удовлетворения, когда он выпаливает остроты одну за одной, когда он мелет языком — как делает Эдди, когда нервничает и не может остановиться. На его лице широкая ухмылка, его глаза пусты, и он в ужасе. Вот как выглядит Ричи, когда он в ужасе. 

Потому что Эдди не сказал ничего, кроме _садись в сраную машину_ и _скажи что-нибудь._

— Господи, Рич, я не заставляю же тебя уехать в пустыню и выкопать себе могилу, — говорит Эдди. 

— О боже, ну спасибо за это, я не собирался выживать после нападения клоуна, чтобы потом меня грохнул сорокалетний гном.

— Боже, ты хочешь, блять, поговорить об этом?

Ричи выглядит так, будто Эдди только что предложил ему убить и съесть Билла.

— Нет, я не хочу, блять, говорить об этом, ты издеваешься, что ли?

Вообще Ричи сам виноват: он первый нарушил правила, заговорив об этом и сказав Эдди _Ты хочешь меня_ так, будто он в этом дико уверен (потому что он действительно уверен). Эдди должен теперь отомстить, потому что он не хотел об этом говорить — но вот они здесь.

— Ну, и сколько ты уже знаешь?

Эдди пытается убедить себя в том, что неважно, как это интерпретирует Ричи: _знаешь о себе_ или _знаешь обо мне._

Ричи убирает руки с руля, зарываясь пальцами в свои волосы, и Эдди тут же сдавленно восклицает: 

— Руки на руль! 

И он тут же кладёт их обратно, вытаращив глаза.

— Ты точно хочешь завести меня в лес и убить.

— Ну нет, в этом был бы виноват ты сам, моя жизнь в твоих руках.

— В последний раз, когда моя жизнь была в твоих руках, ты как-то приличнее себя вёл, — жалуется Ричи и слегка покачивается взад-вперёд на сидении. — Ладно… Ну, с тех пор, как я приехал в Дерри? А это… Я не помню, сколько времени мы уже здесь. Я не помню, за сколько времени мы убили Оно. Я попросил агента забронировать мне номер на три дня с возможностью продления, но мы, что, убили Оно за три дня? Или за два? Потому что у Майка ещё было дохрена времени, и он успел затащить Билла к себе, накачать его, и это точно было ночью, а потом мы набухались, а днём Бауэрс пытался нас убить, и мне кажется, что в логове—

Эдди выпрямляется и указывает на него пальцем.

— Это как будто всё случилось за ночь, да? Или это просто так ощущалось в темноте? Мы пошли в карьер утром или после обеда? А когда Билл пошёл на карнавал?

Ричи трясёт головой.

— Не знаю, братан, я был в мёртвых огнях как будто несколько дней, у меня мозг весь просто как омлет уже.

Вместо того чтобы ухватиться за очевидный мозг-омлет, Эдди просто внимательно смотрит на Ричи.

— Ты там был где-то… пару минут, Ричи. Ну максимум.

— Да нет, я знаю, — отвечает он и качает головой. — Это было как сраное путешествие во времени, и с Бев же было то же самое в детстве, но она была там как будто несколько часов и теперь вдруг оказывается, что она видела все наши смерти? Так что я не знаю, что сверхъестественное… — он опять трясёт головой и одновременно машет рукой, отгоняя от себя мысль.

Эдди пытается восстановить порядок событий в памяти до самого начала и говорит:

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что ты вспомнил только… вспомнил про… вспомнил меня, когда вспомнил меня, или когда…

— Ты про мою большую лесбийскую любовь к тебе? Нет, я серьёзно, я забыл, что я гей. В смысле, я не… — он кривится, всё так же уставившись на дорогу; его губы влажные от слюны. — Я не говорю, что вообще не смотрел на других людей тридцать лет, я живу в Лос-Анджелесе, и сексуальные люди переезжают в ЛА, чтобы зарабатывать деньги на своей сексуальности, так оно и есть.

Эдди с опаской косится на рот Ричи.

— Я реально не думал о… — Ричи всплескивает руками и быстро моргает, как неисправная лампочка; Эдди не выдерживает, тянет руку и выправляет руль. Ричи отмахивается от него и продолжает вести так, будто не прерывался. Это первый раз, когда Ричи дотрагивается до Эдди с того момента, как сказал _Ты хочешь меня больше,_ и Эдди чуть от неожиданности не выворачивает ему руку, но Ричи пытается вновь поймать свою наглость и укрыться в ней, так что вряд ли он замечает его импульс. — …о чувствах в принципе, у меня не было множества отношений, поэтому у меня и куча сценаристов, которые пишут шутки про моих пассий, потому что я не настолько хорош, чтобы просто… — одной рукой он проводит от горла до подбородка, — …извергнуть их из себя на сцене.

Эдди притворяется несколько секунд, что очень серьёзно обдумывает его слова, потому что он в принципе не хочет думать об этом — если он начнёт, то ему придётся докапываться до того, почему то, как Ричи говорит _люди_ вместо _женщины,_ тормозит его способность соображать.

— Значит, ты сорокалетний девственник? — подкалывает он. Ричи удивлённо открывает рот и тут же широко улыбается.

— О да, леди и джентльмены, вот и его удачный удар! Точный удар, Эдс, но нет, я не сраный сорокалетний девственник, — он протягивает правую руку в его сторону и начинает безжалостно стучать костяшками пальцев по его лбу.

Это самое несексуальное из того, что один человек может сделать с другим, и, пока Эдди, фыркая, пытается отпихнуть Ричи, тот приговаривает:

— Сорокалетний девственник, спроси свою мамку, Каспбрак, мы были как сверчок Джимини* и кит… — и Эдди понимает, что начинает смеяться, а нервные узлы внутри него ослабляют хватку. Стены снова на месте — уже хорошо, — и не то что бы Эдди не… ценит (читать: _хочет_) честного Ричи, Ричи, который пытается быть серьёзным, так ему меньше…

_Страшно, так менее страшно, потому что ты до усрачки боишься его,_ нудит что-то у него в голове, похожее голосом одновременно на Оно и на его мать. _Потому что, если бы он тебе это не сказал, если бы не дал тебе то, чего ты хотел всё это время — ты бы задумался о том, что можно не возвращаться к жене? Она замораживает твои карты, пытается судебным иском выманить тебя в Нью-Йорк, но, если бы Ричи Тозиер не сказал тебе, что готов принять тебя, ты бы задумался о том, чтобы бросить человека, с которым ты поклялся прожить всю жизнь?_

Что ж. Он приехал в Дерри, на пятьдесят процентов уверенный, что умрёт. Забудь о _пора уезжать,_ забудь о _мне это не нужно_ после «Нефрита Востока», после плачущего младенца в печенье, после цикад и ползущего глаза. Причина, по которой он разбил машину во время звонка Майка, была такой: он думал, что идёт на смерть, и Майра не сможет удержать его от этого.

И Эдди пошёл на смерть.

_Это, пожалуй, единственное, что ты сделал как мужчина,_ говорит ему голос.

*

Но магия рушится, и вещи меняются. Во-первых, время снова начинает идти.

Ричи садится на барный стул в гостевом доме и выпрямляет спину, чувствуя, как растягиваются с этим движением мышцы и как приходит с ним глубокая боль в суставах.

— Так что, кому-то ещё плохо после нашей первой платонической оргии за… Не знаю, сколько?

Майк моргает. У него в руке всё ещё электронная книга; Ричи уже пошутил насчёт того, что технически он проводит свои ночи с Биллом.

— На каких, чёрт тебя дери, оргиях ты бывал в Лос-Анджелесе? — спрашивает он.

Эдди слишком молчалив, каким обычно он не бывает — его подбородок чуть опущен вниз, и он поглядывает на всех как-то косо, будто кого-то подозревает. Будто Ричи пробудил в нём подозрительность. Ещё он так и не спросил, зачем Ричи притащил его к мосту Поцелуев, как будто то, что он сделал, не было уже эмоционально равно тому, что Ричи совершил харакири и разложил свои органы на белой простыне, чтобы Эдди их изучил.

Ричи играет бровями.

— Всё тебе надо знать. 

Потом он поворачивается к Бену и говорит:

— Я понимаю, что ты прошёл какой-то обряд, увеличивший красоту салата айсберг в твоих глазах—

— Вообще-то мы все прошли один обряд, — напоминает ему Майк. Ричи машет в его сторону рукой и продолжает:

— …Но, если хочешь спать сегодня на матрасе, прошу великодушно. Или… — он задумывается. — Вы втроём можете подраться за моё место, я иду спать в свою комнату.

Бев недоверчиво кривит губы.

— Прости за то, что покидаю тебя, любовь моей жизни, огонь моих—

— Бип, — прерывает его Бен.

Ричи не обращает на него внимания и целует руки Бев, заставляя её засмеяться.

— Эм, не то что бы я не ценю вашу бесконечную щедрость, ребят, но у меня вообще нет кровати, — замечает Майк. — Моя кровать — часть места преступления.

— Вот чёрт, у Майка же нет кровати! — внезапно осознаёт Ричи.

— Ага, а мою комнату освободили криминалисты, и, кажется, я за неё не плачу. По крайней мере, новых списаний с карты не было, — говорит Эдди. 

— Ага, а ещё Эдди спёр постельное бельё. Точно. Так. Зато после уборщиков-криминалистов ты вернёшься в своё естественное место обитания, так, Эдс? В свою Мекку, в свой дом вдали от дома…

Эдди морщит нос на его реплику, и это выглядит точно так же, как он делал в детстве, и сердце Ричи восторженно переворачивается в груди — вместе того, чтобы нервно гудеть, как оно делало всю ночь. Затем Эдди отводит взгляд, и чувство пропадает.

Бев смотрит на Бена и спрашивает:

— Ты пойдёшь спать к себе?

Все смотрят на то, как Бен поднимает брови и осторожно уточняет:

— А я пойду спать к себе?

— Ну, значит, раз Ричи пытается сдать вторую половину моей кровати, я пойду и займу кровать Бена, — отвечает Бев, слегка улыбаясь. Ричи наблюдает за тем, как принятие и спокойствие появляются на лице Бена. Господи, как же Ричи любит Бев.

— Эй, Бен, у меня в кошельке уже двадцать семь лет лежит старый презерватив, — начинает он. Бен поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, можно сжечь его в ритуале для убийства демона?

— О! Стог Сена Кэлоун, внимание всем!

— Это освободит демонов, а не убьёт их, — точно вклинивается Майк.

— Ну, Майк здесь у нас эксперт, — отвечает Ричи. — Майк, если ты вдруг испугаешься, что к тебе заберутся сбежавшие из психушки преступники, и захочешь, чтобы… — он хлопает себя по животу, — …белый тощий комик защитил тебя, или если просто захочется прийти и пообниматься…

Майк фыркает, улыбнувшись, но Ричи смотрит на Эдди, — буквально краем глаза он наблюдает весь вечер, как Эдди осматривается по сторонам с той минуты, как они приехали и начали пить, потому что нахер завтрашний суд, — и Эдди сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Великолепно. Просто замечательно.

— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — говорит ему Майк и поднимает свою читалку. — Я обычно допоздна, так что, если один чёрный мужчина вдруг начнёт забираться в три часа ночи к тебе в кровать, постарайся не обоссаться, ладно?

— Ради тебя? Что угодно, — Ричи изображает пистолеты из пальцев. — Эдди, если захочешь выйти и сладко пошептаться с моей машиной, учти, что там всё кожаное, и протри потом её детскими салфетками — я знаю, что они у тебя есть, — после этого пассажа он встаёт и идёт к лестнице. Потом он оборачивается, наклоняется и, увидев в проёме Бев, тянет:

— Сделай пра-а-авильный выбор! — и уходит.

А потом он идёт в свой номер, и в голове у него на повторе старое доброе _ты всё испортил, Помойный рот, ты не можешь сдержать свой язык, ты не знаешь даже, что тебе нужно, ты будешь один до тех пор, пока не умрёшь, а эти люди, которые знали тебя ещё в школе, были настолько милы, что ни разу не дали тебе понять, что это правда, и, Джек, пора всё-таки проваливать. Всё равно ты скоро отправишься прямиком в тюрьму, посмотрим, будешь ли ты скучать там по вечеринкам с обнимашками._

Он стягивает с себя дорогие дизайнерские вещи, которые выбрала для него Бев, не складывая их, бросает на стол в углу и выключает свет. Никакие горничные так и не заправили его постель. Этот отель — не реальность, он будто в каком-то пузыре, где Ричи может сколько его душе угодно притворяться, что всё хорошо, что всё идёт так же, как в старые добрые дни в их клубном домике — пока он не перевернул всё с ног на голову и, как всегда это делает, не испортил всё.

Когда посреди ночи кто-то стучит в дверь, Ричи сразу понимает, что это не Майк. Он поворачивается лицом к двери и открывает один глаз.

— Пеннивайз? — спрашивает он.

Иногда, когда он уже засыпает, одной случайной мысли об Оно хватает, чтобы сонливость тут же пропала — он пристально тогда изучает волосы Бев в темноте, или смотрит в потолок, или вглядывается в дверь ванной, ожидая услышать бульканье в трубах. Но прямо сейчас у Ричи в одинаковой мере настроение _я слишком устал для этого_ и _просто убейте меня нахер._

— Эм-м, нет? — отвечает ему Эдди.

На секунду Ричи застывает на месте, смотрит на дверную ручку и думает о том, что в его номере электронный замок, так что ему придётся впустить Эдди самому, если, конечно, Эдди хочет войти, а на нём нет ничего, кроме трусов, о чём он даже не задумывался на тот случай, если придёт Майк, и теперь у него дурацкое желание завернуться в простыню и пародией на Юлия Цезаря промаршировать к двери.

— Ричи? — спрашивает Эдди, как будто хочет убедиться в том, что Ричи — тоже не Пеннивайз.

— Да, — говорит ему Ричи, встаёт и тащится к двери. Не включая свет, он открывает её.

На Эдди всё ещё костюм после заседания, но его пиджак висит на одном из двух чемоданов, которые он тащит за собой. На втором чемодане стоит большая чёрная дорожная сумка.

В мозгу Ричи проносятся шутки про лесбиянок и грузоперевозки, а потом он наконец комментирует:

— Переезжаешь, Эдуардо?

— Да, — отрезает Эдди. — Подвинься.

Ричи почти спрашивает, не заметил ли Эдди, что он стоит в одних трусах, но если Эдди ничего не сказал, то и Ричи не будет это озвучивать. Он поднимает руки в универсальном _делай всё что тебе угодно_ жесте и отходит. Эдди неловко затаскивает свои чемоданы, включает свет и закрывает за собой дверь.

Ричи дёргается.

— Сколько времени?

— Около часа, — отвечает Эдди. Ричи в себе очень разочарован.

— Что поделать, я уже старый.

Он не знает, что делать после этого, так что он просто забирается обратно в кровать и накрывается пледом, — до которого, он знает, Эдди откажется дотрагиваться, — оставляя одеяло Эдди, который, кстати, вообще не обращает на него внимания. Он кладёт все свои чемоданы и сумки около стены и открывает их. Ричи наблюдает за этим так же, как смотрел бы, наверное, на муравьиную ферму, то погружаясь в сон, то резко выныривая из него каждый раз, когда Эдди пыхтит или когда раздаётся жужжание застёжек.

В какой-то момент он будто лишь на пару секунд теряет Эдди из виду, и вдруг слышит, как бежит вода. Потом Эдди окликает его:

— Эй, Ричи? — и его мозг снова в сети.

— М-м? — очень умно отвечает он.

Эдди ничего не говорит, и вдруг Ричи вспоминает, что Бауэрс чуть не убил его в абсолютно такой же ванной комнате. Он садится, скрещивая ноги, и ставит локти себе на колени.

— У тебя кончился вагон зубной пасты или что? — кричит он в открытую дверь.

Становится слышно, как Эдди чистит зубы. Ричи спрашивает:

— Разве твоя щётка не входит в состав места преступления?

Плевок в раковину. Мило.

Эдди отвечает:

— Моя щётка не была частью места преступления, что это вообще должно значить?

Ричи устал. Когда он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на задёрнутые занавески, — просто чтобы что-то сделать, — то его слегка ведёт.

— Ты разве не чистил зубы, когда Бауэрс прорезал тебе дыру славы*?

Вода явно летит Эдди не в то горло, он кашляет, плюётся и закрывает кран. Звук бегущей воды резко обрывает скрипом старого металла. 

— Какой же ты мерзкий, Ричи.

— А твоя мама вчера ночью говорила другое.

— Я видел тебя вчера ночью, ты слюни пускал.

— Неправда, — возражает Ричи, хотя это так, и он это знает.

— Правда.

— Ты всё равно пришёл разделить со мной ложе, так что добро пожаловать на Озеро Тозиера!

Эдди издаёт неопределённый звук отвращения и выходит из ванной с зубной щёткой в руке. В какой-то момент он успел переодеться — наверное, пока был в ванной, да, — и на нём белая футболка и серые полосатые штаны. Ричи щурится в его сторону и делает следующий вывод: это однозначно пижамный комплект, а Эдди притворяется, что слишком крут для пижам — как будто Ричи никогда не встречал его раньше, ага.

Он падает обратно на кровать под мелодичное шуршание сумок и пакетов Эдди.

— Надо чистить зубы по две минуты, — он натягивает на себя плед и заворачивается в буррито. 

— Да, у меня в лице сраная дыра, если что, я пытаюсь дать ей зажить.

— Вообще у большинства людей есть по паре дыр в лице, Эдс, ты просто чуть более асимметричен, чем обычно.

Эдди ничего не отвечает. Ричи снова открывает глаза и видит, что он так внимательно рассматривает кровать, как будто это поле боя.

— На какой подушке ты не лежал? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи, чья голова сейчас лежит на одной из двух подушек, скептически на него смотрит.

— Ни на какой. Что это за вопрос вообще?

Эдди разочарованно щёлкает языком и идёт выключать свет. Когда комната снова погружается во тьму, — свет горел достаточно долго, чтобы глаза Ричи перестали выпендриваться и снова перестали видеть в темноте, — его слух резко улучшается, видимо, чтобы сделать его жизнь ещё хуже. Он слышит, как Эдди идёт по ковру, длинные аккуратные шаги приближаются ко второй половине кровати.

— Удивительно, что ты не спишь в тапочках, — бормочет Ричи.

— Что?

— Я говорю…

Матрас прогибается, когда Эдди залезает в постель. Ричи впивается пальцами в свою сторону матраса, как будто под ним ходуном ходит палуба корабля. 

— …Удивительно, что ты не спишь при полном параде в тапочках и шапке с длинным концом, и— короче, как в той книжке, той, про Рождество.

— «Ночь перед Рождеством»*? — уточняет Эдди, потому что вот он такой. Он сам преподнесёт на блюдечке информацию, с которой Ричи будет потом над ним издеваться.

— Ага, она самая. Ты должен ходить как Скрудж в огромной ночнушке, и со свечкой, и Ма в своём платке*… — Ричи замолкает. Эдди какую-то секунду тоже молчит, а потом говорит:

— То есть, ты считаешь, что Эбенезер Скрудж из «Ночи перед рождеством»?

— Слушай, ты залез в мою кровать посреди ночи, нельзя одновременно наслаждаться гостеприимством и обсирать Мемориальную библиотеку Ричи Тозиера.

— Мемориальная библиотека? Ты умер или что?

— Да.

Тишина и полное отсутствие движения. Ричи крепко зажмуривает глаза, пока перед веками не начинают полыхать разные цвета. 

— Гостеприимство, — фыркает Эдди. Он переворачивается, снова заставляя матрас прогибаться, и шуршит одеялом, устраиваясь так, как ему удобно. — Спи дальше, Рич. 

— Да-да, споки-ноки, Эдди-Спагетти, — бубнит Ричи, потому что ну просто не может устоять.

Эдди всё возится с одеялом.

— Спокойной ночи, Ричи.

Если Эдди ворочается или поворачивается, или вздыхает, или пукает перед сном, то Ричи этого уже не слышит.

Магия уже не работает, потому что они разбрелись по своим комнатам, так что, разумеется, Ричи видит сны. Не о мёртвых огнях, не об Оно, слава Богу, но — снова и снова о китайском ресторане. Зал внезапно приобретает размеры футбольного поля, и между ним и остальными лузерами за тем же столом метры расстояния, и Эдди говорит _Давай снимем рубашки и поцелуемся,_ и Ричи изо всех сил тянет к нему руку для армрестлинга. Майк выглядит больным и исхудавшим, а волосы Бев такие длинные, что достают до пола, а у Билла вообще нет волос на голове, но есть борода, и его глаза такие же голубые и пронизывающие.

И печенье с предсказаниями. Печенья оказываются на столе вместе с чеком, и Ричи не может открыть рот и сказать _не открывайте их!_, потому что Бев разламывает своё печенье, и оттуда плещет фонтан крови, который накрывает всех их с ног до головы.

Но всё не так, ведь кровь была в тот день, когда они чистили ванную Бев и когда Стэн отнёс все тряпки в прачечную. Ричи сводил Бев в кино, но идея для свидания Стэна была — сводить девушку в прачечную, да, таков был мужик-Стэн, но на самом деле Ричи думает, что ему это подходило. Выходит официантка, а Бев готова закричать, а Билл шипит _закройте форточки_ (к чему он это вообще?), и все они застывают на месте, как будто, если никто не будет двигаться, то никто со стороны ничего не заметит.

Аквариум за Эдди — который на этот раз почему-то в очках (но очки не принадлежат Ричи) и почему-то блондин, — внезапно оказывается в фокусе, за стеклом проплывает черепаха, смотрит Ричи прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Прости, ошибка в последовательности. Издержки профессии, ну, ты понимаешь.

Ричи всё ещё не может говорить, он всё ещё весь в крови из печенья. В любую минуту из его рта на стол начнут вываливаться зубы.

— Тебе стоит проснуться, — говорит черепаха. — Он сражается. 

И Ричи резко выдёргивает, выдёргивает из тьмы в его тело, он видит свои руки, и на синем пледе они кажутся удивительно белыми, и они дрожат. В его ушах стоит гул, не от слов Билла, но от неожиданно глубокого голоса черепахи, — был это Джеймс Эрл Джонс? — и когда эхо пропадает, он слышит Эдди.

Эдди смеётся во сне.

И это жутко.

Ричи тут же садится. В какой-то момент пустая территория посередине кровати исчезла, наверное, потому что Эдди спит как мумия, завернувшись в одеяло полностью. _Как в саван,_ услужливо помогает мозг Ричи. Лицо Эдди кажется сморщенным в темноте, а верхняя губа заметно выдаётся вперёд, он пытается что-то сказать с закрытым ртом, — Ричи видел этот кошмар в виде ночного ретейнера*, о котором Эдди в мельчайших деталях рассказывал всякий раз, когда кто-то интересовался и не интересовался тоже.

Ричи тянет руку, хватает Эдди за плечо и говорит:

— Эдс, давай, не делай так, я уже пережил два полных фильма ужасов—

Эдди хватает его руку, и Ричи видит, как он внезапно открывает глаза, в темноте совсем белые и дикие. На секунду его взгляд не сфокусирован, и он похож даже на сумасшедший, и Ричи отчётливо думает: _Пеннивайз, я впустил в свою кровать Пеннивайза,_ — но вдруг в его глазах появляется какое-то осмысленное выражение, и он открывает рот в немом вскрике. Он несколько раз с силой моргает, тяжело дышит, а потом роняет голову на грудь и пытается перевести дыхание.

— Чувак, ты смеёшься во сне, — во влажной тишине говорит Ричи. Он всё ещё ждёт, когда Эдди ослабит смертельную хватку, которой он вцепился в его руку. — А я даже не шутил, так что…

Последний тяжёлый вдох Эдди немного смахивает на смех. Он отпускает Ричи и вытирает рукой лицо. Ричи не знает, что делать — притвориться, что он не видит, как он плачет? — так что он просто сидит и смотрит.

— Я знал, что это случится, — тихо бормочет Эдди.

Ричи, в принципе, уверен, что понимает его, но делает вид, что не понимает:

— Знал, что ты сделаешь самую жуткую вещь за всю мою жизнь? Потому что можно было бы и предупредить.

Эдди снова фыркает — почти смех, — и переворачивается на спину. Он всё ещё плотно завёрнут в одеяло, но оно не помогает, потому что между ним и ногами Ричи расстояние примерно в сантиметр. В какой-то момент Ричи высовывает ноги из-под пледа, — откровенно дурацкого, — и ложится по диагонали, а Эдди делает то же самое, что и в то утро с Беверли, когда Ричи внёс залог и вернулся в гостиницу — обнимает себя руками так, будто ложится в гроб, и всем телом прижимается к спине Ричи, от макушки головы до пальцев ног.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Не привык спать с кем-то.

Ричи сначала принимает это, а потом думает _подождите-ка минуту,_ но он не успевает напомнить Эдди, что тот вообще-то женат, потому что Эдди нажимает пальцами одной руки на лоб, а другой ищет подушку, пытаясь устроиться в новой позе.

— Что там было такого смешного, а? — спрашивает Ричи снова. — Я расскажу своим сценаристам.

— Во всяком случае, не ты, — бубнит Эдди устало и всё ещё с дрожью в голосе.

— О! — реагирует Ричи восторженно, потому что он может. — Хорошо, Каспбрак, хорошо.

Ещё пару секунд он просто сидит и смотрит, как Эдди заметно трясет и как на его лбу высыхает пот после кошмара, а потом осторожно ложится. Перед его глазами макушка Эдди, густые тёмные волосы на подушке и — он протягивает к ним руку.

Эдди замирает, а потом поднимает голову и смотрит на него не с недоумением, не с отвращением, но... с чем-то, чему Ричи не может найти названия. Потом он переворачивается, ложась к Ричи спиной. Даже в темноте заметно, какие худые и тонкие у него, как птичьи крылья, лопатки.

— У тебя есть вши? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Ты мне скажи, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи, — который в последнее время слишком много сделал, и пора бы привнести в его жизнь что-то хорошее, — нерешительно касается рукой его затылка и пробегается пальцами по его волосам, спускаясь ниже, туда, где они уже не такие длинные для того, чтобы зачёсывать их назад. Ричи аккуратно гладит его по шее так, как он стал бы гладить агрессивную кошку (как будто он был из тех людей, что любят гладить агрессивных кошек, да), и волоски там сначала встают дыбом, а потом спокойно ложатся обратно. 

Эдди тихо мычит и подаётся назад, к его руке.

Сердце Ричи дико колотится, он кладёт левую руку на голову Эдди и ставит кончики пальцев туда, где заканчиваются волосы и начинается лоб, и проводит этой рукой назад по его голове.

— Так хорошо, — полусонно бормочет Эдди.

И Ричи испытывает удачу. Как всегда он и делает.

Он лежит в темноте, в его ушах шумит пульс так, будто он забрался на несколько лестниц подряд, и гладит Эдди по голове. Учитывая, что Эдди сходит с ума, если остаётся в ванной один, его волосы удивительно чистые; а ещё они мягкие и пахнут мятой, и Ричи перебирает пальцами и держит на ладонях их лёгкие волны. Он не знает, сколько времени это продолжается. Дыхание Эдди становится всё глубже, а потом вдруг, наоборот, легче, но с постоянным ритмом, а Ричи остаётся бодрствовать, каждым движением убивая весь свой самоконтроль.

*

Эдди даёт показания.

Адвокат спрашивает, что он делал, когда встретил мистера Бауэрса в гостевом доме Дерри, и Эдди отвечает, что умывался, но не уточняет, что смывал с лица рвоту прокажённого.

_И что произошло потом?_

— Я поднял голову и увидел в зеркале Бауэрса.

_С какой стороны? Справа или слева?_

У Эдди на лице теперь шрам — видимо, чтобы лучше вспоминалось.

_И что случилось после этого?_

— Он бросился на меня, — отвечает Эдди, — и я не понял сначала, что произошло, потом я увидел своё отражение в зеркале и понял, что из моего лица торчит что-то длинное и чёрное, я понял, что это нож, и начинал кричать, потому что меня закололи ножом, а Бауэрс стоял прямо за мной и улыбался так, как будто гордился собой.

— Протестую! Домыслы.

— Мистер Каспбрак, пожалуйста, ограничьтесь описанием того, что чувствовали и испытывали вы, а не того, что, как вам кажется, чувствовал усопший.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и исправляется:

— Он улыбался и смеялся.

_И что за этим произошло?_

— Я спросил, ‘Зачем ты это сделал?’ — вдруг Эдди понимает, что стоит с поднятой к лицу рукой, будто взявшись пальцами за ручку воображаемого ножа.

_И что ответил усопший?_

— Я не помню, — признаётся Эдди. Его грудь сдавливает. Это не тот ответ, которого ждал мистер Дивер, он уверен в этом, но ничего лучше он предложить не может. — Я не помню, сказал ли он что-нибудь. Он смеялся… как ребёнок, я видел все его зубы, и он хихикал сквозь них, и я… — он сглатывает, глубоко вдыхает, но легче ему не становится. Он продолжает. У него нет астмы. — Я не мог нормально открыть рот, потому что у меня в лице был нож. И я начал пятиться к ванне.

_Почему к ванне?_

— Не знаю. — Дыши. Задержи воздух. Выдохни. — Наверное, я хотел поставить между ним и собой какую-то стену, но не было больше стен, и я думал, что не успею добраться до двери, и он меня достанет—

— Протестую! Свидетель не может оценивать намерения усопшего.

Вдох. Лёгкие Эдди раздуваются, как воздушные шары, как два красных воздушных шара в его грудной клетке.

— Ваша Честь, на свидетеля напали. Свидетель не утверждает, что мистер Бауэрс хотел напасть на него, если бы он попытался покинуть комнату, он вспоминает то, что чувствовал в тот момент, а чувствовал он глубокий и всепоглощающий страх.

— Мистер Каспбрак, с вами всё в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. 

Он сильный. Он не хрупкая статуэтка, он бегает так же быстро, как и другие мальчики, он бегает даже быстрее, он бежит от своих проблем. Не так быстро, как Билл Денбро — где-то в Англии, где-то далеко, где он не может помочь Эдди, — ездит на своём велике, Билл Денбро может обогнать самого дьявола, но Эдди тоже был быстрым, он мог бегать, всё, что он делает сейчас — только бежит…

Вдруг Бен поднимает руки на высоту своей груди, ладонями вверх. Он делает вдох, и его плечи заметно поднимаются. Задерживая дыхание, он складывает ладони вместе, а выдыхая — снова разводит их. Эдди моментально понимает, чего он хочет, и второй раз вдыхает уже вместе с ним.

— Мистер Каспбрак, вы готовы продолжить?

— Да, — говорит Эдди. Какой же он лжец.

— Я отклоняю возражение, — говорит судья. — Господин прокурор, было бы очень кстати, если бы мы могли продолжить с немного большей аккуратностью. Могла бы так же защита опустить излишнюю сентиментальность?

_Да, Ваша Честь._

Эдди смотрит на Бена и дышит вместе с ним. Возле него пучок рыжих волос Бев покачивается, когда она, подбадривая его, кивает.

— Я начал пятиться к ванне, а он всё смеялся, и я… — он чувствует улыбку на своём лице и пытается убрать её, но его губы лишь слегка дёргаются, не слушаясь его. — И знаете, когда кто-то вам улыбается, вы инстинктивно начинаете улыбаться в ответ? И поэтому я улыбаюсь ему, и половина моего лица не работает, и всё начинает болеть, и там много крови, я помню, как она бежала по щеке, и я смеюсь — знаете, такой смех, когда кто-то рядом на вас злится? Как будто, если подыграть, всё будет в порядке. Просто подыграй, и всё пройдёт. Он всадил мне нож в лицо, а я засмеялся.

И вдруг он чувствует, как на его лице появляется дурацкая улыбка, а грудь распирает от хохота; он понимает, что у него едет крыша, и поэтому смотрит на Ричи.

Ричи всегда улыбается, когда ему страшно, но сейчас он не улыбается. Он просто смотрит на Эдди, наблюдая за тем, как тот сходит с ума перед полным залом людей.

— Так вот, я смеюсь и залезаю в ванну, и я просто… — он задёргивает перед собой воображаемую шторку. Это было глупо, и он это чувствовал в тот момент, но примерно в ту же секунду он начал осознавать, что кровь, бегущая по его щеке и шее, скорее всего, его. — …и я смеюсь. Кто вообще так делает?

— Мистер Каспбрак?

— И я думаю, я же здесь лёгкая мишень, и я не знаю, что делать с ножом в щеке, но, эй, у меня же есть нож. Он у меня в щеке, но он есть. И я понимал, что нельзя вытаскивать из лица ножи — это как когда в тебя стреляют из лука, нельзя вытаскивать стрелу, потому что на наконечнике есть шипы, которые не дают ей выйти обратно, но нельзя и просовывать её дальше сквозь руку или ногу, потому что так будет хуже, но я не могу придумать, что сделать с ножом, и мой мозг просто выдаёт _‘засунь уже всю руку в рот и вытяни нож,’_ потому что я думал, что меня убили, я не понимал, что происходит. Но в моей щеке нож, и я не могу—

Он начинает задыхаться, его рот растянут в улыбке и ожидании смеха, который не идёт.

— Я не могу закрыть рот. В смысле, я не могу закрыть нижнюю челюсть, потому что между моими зубами лезвие. На самом деле оно скользнуло по дёснам и зубам и повернулось, как мне сказал доктор в больнице, оно не вошло полностью до конца, но Бауэрс на меня набросился, и вдруг у меня в щеке оказалось лезвие, и мне нужно было вытащить это оттуда. Так что я… — он поднимает руку и вытягивает из своего лица воображаемый нож.

— Мистер Каспбрак. Мы осознаём, что это для вас весьма болезненное воспоминание, но могли бы вы придерживаться линии событий и не… Нам не нужно знать о том, как правильно обращаться с ранами. Могли бы вы просто рассказать нам, что было дальше? И нам нужно, чтобы ваши ответы заключали в себе слова, а не жесты.

Да, да, ведь Эдди хороший мальчик. Иногда его нужно направлять, он ведь такой хрупкий.

— Я вытащил нож и просто держал его в руках кончиком к шторке ванной, потому что я ждал, когда он отдёрнет её, и я… — он кидает взгляд на стенографиста и пытается описать то, как он размахивал воображаемым ножом. — …Я думал, что выставлю нож перед собой, я думал, что, вот я поставлю этот нож между ним и собой, и тогда он меня не сможет достать, и я буду в безопасности, и он просто уйдёт. Не знаю, зачем он сделал это, он мог— он мог ударить меня ножом в шею— 

Его горло сжимается.

— Он мог убить меня прямо там, но он этого не сделал. Я просто стою в ванне за занавеской, хохочу во весь голос, и вдруг на меня падает эта самая занавеска.

Эдди переводит взгляд на Ричи, и тут судья объявляет перерыв, чтобы Эдди снова взял себя под контроль. Но Эдди чувствует, как проваливается — под ним умирает шутка, — при виде лица Ричи. Его глаза огромные, широко распахнуты, выражение на лице серьёзное, и вид у него точно такой же, какой был, когда он вскочил на ноги и побежал к Оно, чтобы оторвать одну из Его ног.

Если бы судья видел это лицо, он бы понял, что Ричи готов убить за Эдди. Он ударил Бауэрса топором, когда увидел его сверху на Майке, но, — и это старое воспоминание, наполовину покрытое слоем рвоты, как и примерно вся жизнь Эдди на данный момент, — это лицо _Добро пожаловать в клуб Неудачников, дебил!_, это Ричи, который крутит в руках биту, и Ричи сейчас сколько угодно может говорить, что впервые убил человека, а потом ещё и проблевался. Но Эдди знает, как выглядит Ричи, когда хочет кого-то убить. 

Прокурор придирается к его _Я не знаю_ и _Я не могу вспомнить._

— Потому что мне было очень страшно, и я могу рассказать вам только то, что я помню.  
После опротестования домыслов, мистер Дивер одобряюще кивает, когда он это говорит.

Когда Эдди заканчивает со своими показаниями, суд вызывает какого-то парня из судебной экспертизы, который говорит, что они нашли кровь изнутри ванны и с другой стороны занавески. Это, как он говорит, соотносится с рассказом о том, как нападавший (Бауэрс) кинулся в сторону ванны (Эдди) и был насажен на нож (проткнут им) через занавеску.

Эдди возвращается в гостевой дом и пакует вещи. Потом он звонит Майре, чтобы сказать, что скоро приедет, и попросить её разблокировать его карточки, чтобы он смог купить билеты домой. Она предлагает купить всё сама, но он отказывается и говорит:

— Нет, я уже еду в аэропорт, там попрошу кого-нибудь из операторов купить билет, мне просто нужно чем-то заплатить за место и багаж.

Это враньё. Он врёт своей жене, чтобы только выиграть ещё немного времени.

Потом, полностью одетый, в своём костюме он ложится на кровать, свесив ноги в туфлях. От края кровати — которую Ричи всё-таки заправил по требованию Эдди, потому что Эдди ни за что не притронется к этому пледу без панической атаки, которая и настигает его прямо сейчас, это не астма, это просто страх, он дважды выжил после битвы с Оно, но его убьёт страх, он убьёт его прямо здесь, в номере отеля, — он пристально смотрит в ванную, озарённую ярким солнечным светом, льющимся сквозь окно.

*

Ричи отвозит Эдди в аэропорт.

— Можешь попрощаться с моей машиной, — говорит он. — А ещё тебе нужен кто-то сильный, кто поможет с твоими дурацкими чемоданами, поэтому старый бледнолицый комик, который только что потянул спину, к твоим услугам.

Кстати, о сильных людях, посмотрите вообще на Майка — а он библиотекарь!

Когда Ричи сказал ему об этом — на случай, если Майк вдруг не знал о том, кем работает, и что у него нет никакого права быть таким мускулистым, — тот спокойно ответил:

— Книги тяжёлые.

— Как и знание, — серьёзно добавил Бен, после чего все засмеялись.

Но Ричи везёт Эдди в аэропорт, потому что у Эдди на лице снова этот далёкий взгляд, будто он всё ещё здесь, но одновременно с этим ему ко лбу приставили пистолет, и Ричи думает _не уезжай_ вместе с _да, я бы тоже уехал._ Если бы не вся эта тягомотина с судом, он бы убрался отсюда. Свинтил. Исчез.

Чёртов Бауэрс, всегда всё портит, даже после своей смерти.

Ричи паркуется возле места высадки пассажиров и говорит:

— Всё, мы на месте, спасибо, что воспользовались услугой от двери-до двери от Персональных Водителей Тозиера, — он машет рукой в сторону заднего сиденья. — Мне выйти, чтобы ты попрощался?

— Это не настолько хорошая машина, Ричи.

Ответ Эдди удивительно плоский. Это машинальная ремарка вместо настоящей реакции, как будто Эдди даже не слышал его.

Ричи кладёт ладонь себе на грудь.

— Тш-ш-ш, она же тебя услышит, — он беззвучно говорит _боже правый_ и с шутливо оскорблённым выражением лица оглядывается. — Тебе помочь затащить твои двухсоткилограммовые чемоданы и заплатить восемь тысяч долларов в багажных расценках?

— В багажных расценках это сто двадцать пять долларов…

— А как же—

— …плюс налоги.

— Господи прости, анализ риск… — Ричи притворяется, что забыл, как называется работа Эдди, и добрые десять секунд издаёт странные шипящие и скрежещущие звуки.

Эдди всё так же смотрит на аэропорт так, будто перед ним огромная свалка.

Ричи сдаётся.

— …ов оплачивается настолько хорошо, да?

Эдди кривит лицо.

— В смысле, я не осуждаю, — говорит он, однозначно осуждая, — но прямо перед приездом сюда у меня случился нервный срыв прямо на сцене, и весь мой тур отменили, так что, наверное, я просто привык, что мне платят за каждое выступление. Это пригодится, между прочим, когда я сяду, а Стив, Бен и Билл иногда будут переводить мне деньги, чтобы я смог купить сигареты и Доритос—

— Ты не сядешь, — перебивает его Эдди.

— Я убил человека.

Если честно, прямо в момент убийства Ричи было хуже, чем сейчас. Не то что бы он прямо плохо себя чувствовал от того, что убил того, кто пытался убить Майка, — нет, спасибо, им хватило этого в восемьдесят девятом, — но в ту секунду он не совсем понимал, что делает. Топор казался просто пафосным камнем в той их драке тридцать лет назад, и так случилось, что этот камень был привязан к палке. А ещё Ричи сослужил городской библиотеке Дерри плохую услугу, отправив один из их экспонатов в раздел улик по делу об убийстве — но Билл говорит, что Майк всё равно ворует эти экспонаты у коренных американцев, так что пофиг.

Нет, он уверен в том, что то, как тут же напряглись его плечи и взбунтовался желудок, это естественная реакция на убийство чего-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на человека. Ричи может выбить всё дерьмо из клоуна,— да когда угодно, он хоть прямо сейчас готов, чтобы точно хватило до конца жизни, — но вообще-то Ричи не сильный, он зависит от общества, которое не даст ему умереть в одиночестве где-нибудь в баре на востоке Лос-Анджелеса. И он уверен, что в тот момент организм просто сказал ему _ну, дорогой, ты выкинул сейчас свой договор с обществом, поэтому мы просто—_ и заставил его выблевать всё съеденное за последние два или три дня.

Но, чёрт возьми…

Эдди там, на трибуне, похожий на Ричи, не отрывающий взгляда от Ричи, Эдди, смущённый своим приступом астмы, но в то же время висящий в вакууме того ощущения, когда тебе уже абсолютно насрать, кто на тебя смотрит, потому что после случившегося ужаса ты имеешь полное право…

Конечно, Бауэрс с самого начала был психованным, но Ричи далеко не так стыдно за то, что он сделал, как бы хотелось показать Диверу.

Эдди одновременно пожимает одним плечом и нервно дёргает головой.

— Да, но умысла-то не было. И да, ты совсем не смешной.

— Странный флекс во время моего суда, но ладно—

— Нет, заткнись и послушай. Я говорю, ты несмешной, я хорош в своей работе, но только в том плане, что ей легко обучиться и я занимаюсь этим уже достаточно много лет— заткнись, Ричи… — бросает он, потому что Ричи стопроцентно пошутит про _занимаюсь этим,_ — …но вспомни, что сказал на ужине Майк. Каковы шансы, что из всех нас Билл зарабатывает на жизнь писательством, из всех вещей на свете, Бев продаёт свои вещи по всему миру, Бен… Люди ненавидят ту сраную телебашню и всё равно считают Бена гением… А ты…

Он машет в его сторону раскрытыми ладонями. Его руки отличаются от тех, что помнит Ричи — неудивительно, ведь Эдди больше не тощий тринадцатилетка, — но костяшки его пальцев и основание большого так выделяются, что сразу ясно — это точно руки мужчины, и они постарели без Ричи. Ричи видит всё прямо там, на ладонях Эдди.

— …ты даже не пишешь свои шутки сам, это такое себе занятие, и всё равно ты как-то умудряешься этим зарабатывать, и я не верю, что тебя выпускают на сцену в этом барахле. И я устроился в жизни вполне хорошо, но единственный, кто ничего не получил — это Майк, и это потому, что Майк остался, ему пришлось остаться.

— Хочешь сказать, что Оно подкупило нас, выманило из города, а потом грохнуло парня и написало на мосту его кровью _ВОЗВРАЩАЙТЕСЬ ДОМОЙ,_ потому что передумало? — безэмоционально спрашивает Ричи. Эдди качает головой.

— Нет, не Оно. Что-то другое. Как будто… — он кладет руку себе на голову чуть выше лба, приглаживая волосы. Мышечная память Ричи настолько убойная, что ему приходится сжать руки в кулак, чтобы не дотронуться. Глаза Эдди огромные и невероятно честные. — …как будто что-то в глубине моей головы, одна из мелочей, которые я забываю…

— Ты помнишь Билла? — спрашивает Ричи. Его тон сухой, но на деле он очень переживает. Эдди отмахивается от него.

— Конечно, чёрт возьми, я помню Билла, я только что тебе же сказал про него, но Стэн…

Но Стэн — разумеется. Всё всегда приходит к Стэну.

— Что Стэн?

— Майк говорил, что он был чуть ли не лучшим бухгалтером на всём Юге, — отвечает Эдди. — Я не знаю, сколько бухгалтеров в принципе есть на Юге…

— _Бухать_-лтеров, — встревает Ричи, и Эдди разумно его игнорирует.

— …но он же был молодым, понимаешь? Он был молодым, и женился он рано, и он… — Эдди замолкает и, закрыв глаза, начинает трясти головой.

— У тебя приступ? — интересуется Ричи. — Хочешь закусить мой кошелёк или ещё что-нибудь?

— Рич, Стэн был старше нас или младше?

Ричи моргает.

— Что?

Эдди открывает глаза и поясняет:

— Либо Стэнли был старше нас, и мы с ним были в одном классе… Как с Беном, ну, ты помнишь… — он выставляет оба указательных пальца и изображает нечто похожее на двух карпов кои, извивающихся друг вокруг друга, на символ инь-ян, напоминая про чередование классов в средней школе Дерри. У Эдди короткие квадратные ногти, аккуратно подстриженные, без следа грязи под ними. — …или он был младше нас и перескочил через класс, но я не могу вспомнить, через какой.

— Он был одного с нами возраста, — отвечает ему Ричи. — Нет, точно, одного, я же тем летом был на его бар-мицве, когда ты ещё лежал в больнице. Там было круто, он тогда сказал _блять_ перед всеми прихожанами церкви своего отца, а потом реально уронил микрофон, Эдди, Стэну было тринадцать, а его яйца уже были размером с тыкву, ему нужно было стать комиком…

— А ты уверен, что отец Стэна был раввином? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи дважды моргает.

— Ну, он стоял там, наверху, и на нём был такой большой понтовый шарф, так что да, я надеюсь, что он был раввином, я нихрена не знаю про евреев.

— Есть ещё… Другие вещи, которые не сходятся, — говорит Эдди.

— Нет, я знаю, что вещи не сходятся, — возражает Ричи, — мы всю свою жизнь говорили _о, тут что-то не сходится,_ а потом отодвигали в сторону, чтобы у нас не взорвались мозги и мы не закончили где-нибудь в смирительных рубашках среди бессвязного бреда о клоунах и—

— Рич, Бен же хорошо учился в школе. Да, он был новеньким, но учился он очень хорошо. Бауэрс ненавидел его, потому что Бен не давал ему списывать. 

— И?

Бен из тех бесящих людей, к которым мысли как будто сами приходят — даже в детстве, даже до того божественного вмешательства, о котором бубнит Эдди. Бен всегда знал ответы, он просто знал, как построить плотину, и как построить клубный дом, и как сделать то, что простоит тридцать лет, пока он сам не упадёт на неё, загнав себя же в угол — совсем не так, как Ричи, который знал ответы до тех пор, пока перед ним не оказывался экзаменационный бланк. Ричи всегда был хорош в теории, но в момент истины он всегда проёбывался. Родители Бена никогда не пихали ему в лицо тесты и не говорили _Я просто не понимаю, Ричи_ и не отсылали его в свою комнату.

— И какого хрена Бен делал в летней школе? — восклицает Эдди.

Ричи моргает один раз, затем два и говорит:

— Думаешь, у нас фальшивые воспоминания? Типа, то, что, как нам кажется, мы помним, на самом деле враньё?

— Нет, я хочу сказать… — Эдди снова мотает головой. — Если бы мы начали забывать, я бы сказал, что это Оно, а если бы время выправилось и всё сложилось, я бы сказал, что мы убили Оно и всё возвращается к нам, но я не понимаю, почему ничего не сходится, не понимаю, почему я так путаюсь, не понимаю, что это место сделало с нашими головами и почему я не могу понять, что реально, а что — нет…

Ричи видит, как Эдди накручивает себя, видит, как его взгляд сползает куда-то на бок, и он становится меньше слушателем и больше аудиторией (свидетелем), он тянет руку и кладёт ладонь на здоровую щёку Эдди, чтобы вытянуть его обратно, приговаривая:

— Эй, эй, эй.

Эдди побрился перед полётом, потому что — ну конечно же, и на нём рубашка, потому что — конечно же, ведь Эдди из тех людей, которые принаряжаются для того, чтобы сесть в самолёт, в отличие от Ричи, который счастлив, если ему удаётся занять место в самолёте без придирок бортпроводников по поводу того, что он, видите ли, слишком пьян, чтобы лететь. У него гладкое лицо, но Ричи чувствует грубое на ощупь пятно то ли высохшего мыла, то ли крема для бритья, то ли ещё чего-то на его шее под челюстью. Он всё ещё удивлён, что Эдди в теории может отрастить бороду.

— Я реален, — говорит он. — Я существую. И то, что ты… — он водит рукой, показывая на салон машины и на аэропорт позади них. — …что ты видишь, и что ты слышишь, это реально. Всё кончилось, и мы можем опять доверять нашим мозгам, ясно?

Эдди вдруг улыбается, его щека округляется под ладонью Ричи.

— И как тебе это чувство? — смеётся он.

У Ричи нет на это ответа. Если так подумать, Ричи уже доверял своей голове до этого, а потом позвонил Майк и открыл ему глаза на то, как неправильно было доверять себе, а потом Оно говорило прямо в его голове, внутри, так что кто бы говорил—

Улыбка сползает с лица Эдди, на нём расслабленное выражение и теперь — теперь Ричи просто держит руку на его лице. И это, — честно, это то, что он уже делал, но тогда он ещё что-то говорил, и заставлял Эдди смотреть на него, не обращая внимания на ужасы вокруг, и вот так это чувствовалось в тринадцать лет, и так хотелось, но не зналось, _как_ узнать это. На его грудную клетку что-то давит, он не может полноценно вдохнуть (_где блядский ингалятор, когда он так нужен?_). У Эдди всегда было милое лицо, он был милым ребёнком, каким не был Ричи (_спасибо, Беверли_), но теперь у него длинное лицо, длинный нос, длинная челюсть, острый подбородок, тяжёлые брови, те же глаза, длинный тонкий рот. Отметина, на которую он сначала накладывал тонны антибиотика, а теперь крем от шрамов. Это и губы — единственное, что имеет цвет в его лице.

Ричи не может отвести взгляд и медленно осознаёт, что они смотрят друг на друга. Это оно? Это неизбежно? Это случится вот так, на въезде в аэропорт перед тем, как Эдди полетит домой к своей жене? Если это последний раз, когда Ричи видит Эдди, он должен испытать удачу, должен взять сколько может, он должен наклониться и…

В окно стучат.

Эдди подпрыгивает, а Ричи роняет руку и разворачивается.

Это патрульная. Она указывает на дверь аэропорта и стучит пальцем по запястью с воображаемыми часам.

— Остановка разрешена на четыре минуты, джентльмены, — приглушённо из-за стекла доносится её голос.

Ричи поднимает ладонь.

— Понял, принял, — он опускает руку, как только она отходит. — Ненавижу копов, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Ричи.

Повернувшись лицом к лобовому стеклу, Ричи лишь косит глазами вбок, чтобы взглянуть на Эдди. Как будто он может спрятаться.

Эдди говорит:

— Я вернусь.

— Ладно.

— Нет, серьёзно, я вернусь. Я буду здесь, когда они—

— Свяжут меня и повезут в Шоушенк? — радостно вопрошает Ричи, откидываясь в сидении назад. — Твоя работа — стоять в коридоре и кричать _Он уже висельник!_ Понял?

Эдди закатывает глаза и отстёгивает ремень безопасности. Он двигается как-то странно, будто он не уверен, что делать со своими плечами, и вдруг он поднимает обе руки и тянется через салон, чтобы обнять Ричи. Ричи моргает, немного сбитый с толку, а подбородок Эдди впивается в его плечо.

— Я вернусь, — повторяет он.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи. — Я буду здесь. С бубенцами — правда, не скажу, где.

Эдди фыркает ему в ухо, и его дыхание скользит по шее Ричи. По его спине пробегает дрожь. Эдди вздыхает.

— Ладно.

После этого он выходит из машины, идёт к багажнику и начинает перетаскивать свою сотню чемоданов к рамке досмотра. Ричи сидит в машине, извернувшись так, будто собирается сдавать назад. Если патрульная вернётся, его незакрывающийся рот наверняка заработает ему кучу неприятностей, но у него отличный вид на Эдди, который нервно вытряхивает из кошелька карточки и вскидывает руки, намекая на то, что работнику аэропорта лучше быть поаккуратнее с его багажом. И потом, с билетом в руке, Эдди разворачивается.

Ричи, который никогда в жизни не был бойскаутом, салютует ему тремя пальцами, беззаботно и нагло.

Эдди грустно улыбается ему. Уголки его рта едва приподняты, а его глаза огромные, и в них какое-то мягкое выражение. Он машет рукой и проходит через автоматическую дверь. Ричи смотрит, пока не уверяется в том, что Эдди ушёл, а потом поворачивается обратно и глубоко вздыхает.

Он оглядывается по сторонам в поисках патрульной и, не заметив её, выезжает с подъезда к аэропорту на краткосрочную стоянку. Ему приходится описать целую петлю вокруг аэропорта, потому что нахер Бангор, пока он ещё здесь. Он заезжает на парковку, находит место, паркуется, но не глушит машину.

Он расстёгивает ремень безопасности и хлопает себя по телу ладонями, пытаясь собраться, и приговаривает:

— Ладно, хорошо.

Потом он смотрит на маленькие часы на панели управления, — Эдди хотел быть в аэропорту за три часа до вылета, потому что, ну конечно же, — маленькие белые цифры на чёрном фоне.

Из огня да в полымя.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я… признаюсь… в прошлый раз я немного переборщил, — он говорит тихо, на случай, если в окно снова кто-то постучит и на этот раз спросит, не тот ли он комик, Рич Тозиер, который сидит в машине и разговаривает сам с собой. — Если есть что-то, что мне нужно знать… Что-то, что ты хочешь сказать мне… Я слушаю. Ладно? Ладно.

Он медленно поднимает руку и нажимает на кнопку включения радио.

Оно включается не сразу, — наверное, связь на парковке аэропорта не отличается качеством, что многое говорит о работе диспетчеров, не так ли? — но спустя секунду он понимает (он _знал,_ что это случится), что звучат Rilo Kiley — _он далеко, и ты нашёл его, и по телефону ты молишь его ‘Детка, я люблю тебя, я уйду от неё и приеду в Калифорнию’._

Ричи замирает на месте. Он вдруг понимает, что сжимает зубы так сильно, что всё его лицо болит, и ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Но это ведь хорошо, да? Это благой знак, такие ещё существуют в мире, они творили магию, когда были детьми, и почему бы им не делать этого сейчас? Магия была, потому что Оно было живо, или это была их реакция, как иммунитет, как, как, как…

— _И твой муж никогда не уйдёт от тебя, он никогда не уйдёт от тебя ко мне._

Ричи сверлит взглядом радио, которое вещает ему о том, что это песня под названием _Любит ли он тебя?_ — но оно говорит ему… говорит ему…

Медленно, дрожащими руками он выключает радио. Потом он прижимает обе ладони ко рту и носу и, точно зная, что двери закрыты и он уже сошёл с ума, начинает хохотать.

Он смеётся так долго и громко, что по его лицу текут слёзы, и он откидывается назад, и машина всё ещё не заглушена, и кондиционер гудит, и Ричи вдруг начинает причитать, _Иди к чёрту, к чёрту! Чего ты хочешь?! Тебе ещё не хватило? Кто ты? Что ты?_ — пока вдруг не осознаёт, что монотонные приговаривания переросли в крик.

И вдруг из него выходит Голос.

— Черепаха не могла нам помочь, — говорит Ричи. Но это не Ричи.

Ричи испуганно прижимает пальцы ко рту. Он не знает, что это значит. Он не знает, что это за голос. У него болит горло, и это не только оттого, что он орал до хрипоты.

Он делает глубокий вдох, опускает руки, открывает рот и...

— Я написал тебе письмо, — говорит Голос с помощью его зубов, его языка, горла и лёгких.

Ричи ждёт. Но больше ничего не происходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Колесо Фортуны — американская телеигра.  
[2] Сверчок Джимини — персонаж мультфильма «Пиноккио».  
[3] Дыра славы, или, поскольку это в принципе не переводят, glory hole — жанр порно.  
[4] и [5] «Ночь перед Рождеством» — стихотворение, строчка оттуда же.  
[6] Ретейнер — ортодонтическое приспособление, которое после брекетов помогает фиксировать зубы.


End file.
